Hybrid
by redwolfproductions
Summary: Drew isn't just any ordinary kid. He has Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko as his fathers, which means he's half human and half Revonnahgander. Drew not only struggles to fit in with the crowd, but to set his priorities straight. Drew is easily blinded by what he wants, and not seeing what he already has.
1. An Average Day

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language.**

Chapter 1 – An Average Day

"Bye, Dad!" Astrid yelled to her dad as she waved good bye.

Her dad, who was short and skinny, wore his brown, square glasses. They hung loosely on the ridge of his nose as his long, curly, chestnut colored hair fell past the frames. Watching his daughter leave with coffee mug in hand, he looked like he had wanted to say something, or just have her say a more formal good bye.

He was one of those dads. He loved his daughter to bits, but he seemed to be a little TOO worried. Tenth grade had started about a week ago and he was still worried about her coping to high school even though she began high school a year ago when she had started her freshman year with her best friend, Drew.

Where as Drew had gone to middle school in Undertown, where he and his parents lived, Astrid had lived above ground and was homeschooled by her father. Astrid had found human schools to be scary, but she often longed to be with other children, mostly those in Undertown, where her mother, Ester, lived.

Astrid thought that if she went to school in Undertown she would not only get to see Drew, but she would get to visit her mother. Being mostly human, Astrid couldn't live in Ester's kingdom, it being too hot and intense, but she COULD visit for a few hours. She had only wished that she could do so more often.

She would do ANYTHING just to see her mother. Well, almost anything. The only thing she wouldn't do was become queen. Sure, her mother was queen and called Astrid the princess, but Astrid didn't feel like a princess. Astrid just felt like ... Astrid.

She had a dream that some day she wouldn't be as fearful of humans and she could be able to COMPLETELY cope with them. And, she was already half way there. She was not only living above ground, but she was going to high school. And, not only that, she was going there with Drew. Now, this was their second year going to school together.

Looking back at her worried dad, Astrid gave him a warm smile, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. He didn't seem too convinced, but Astrid left nevertheless to meet up with Drew.

Leaving her small, quiet home, Astrid began to walk at a fast pace down the street. Her silver, All Star high tops made clicking sounds against the paved ground as she continued to walk faster and faster. Her frayed, pink mini flounced in the air as she walked. Astrid blushed, realizing that she was lucky that she was wearing matching leggings underneath. A slight breeze hit her shins, since her leggings were only long enough to reach past her knees. Underneath her black Nike hoodie was a Hollywood Undead t-shirt.

It had only been a year ago when her and Drew had snuck into one of their concerts.

Astrid's long, curly, purple-pink hair was the only part of her that wasn't messy or out of place. It was pretty and in perfect curls (which she got from her father), but it was so long she had to flop most of it to the side, covering some of the side of her face. Drew had once suggested she pull her hair back, or add some pins, but Astrid was never the kind of girl to do her hair up.

Looking down at herself, Astrid sighed. Oh, how she wished she could be like her mother. True, she didn't want to rule a kingdom, but she SO wanted to be pretty and looked up to highly like her mother.

Ester was beautiful and others would shower her in complements. Perhaps this is why she wanted Astrid to live on the surface with her father. Maybe she thought that Astrid wasn't pretty enough to be her daughter.

Astrid shook the thought away.

'No.' she thought. 'I'm Astrid. I'm sexy, beautiful Astrid.'

* * *

Undertown was just like it always had been: busy and a mess.

As Astrid stretched through the streets, she got dirty looks from other aliens. This being from the fact that they didn't approve of aliens (or part aliens) living above the surface with humans. Astrid thought that this was just bull. Many aliens lived above the surface. Not as many as those that lived in Undertown, but who really cared? Apparently a lot.

Getting to Drew's apartment hadn't taken long. When Astrid got there, she had knocked, and then just opened the door. She had practically grown up with Drew, so his home was like her second home. When she walked inside the apartment, it was dimly lit.

Leaning against the nearest wall was none other than Rook Blonko Tennyson. His long arms were crossed and his expression was tired. Then again, he always was tired. The man before Astrid was many things. He was a hero, a father, a war veteran, and one of the smartest people she knew. Knowing him for almost her whole life, she had seen all the changes he had gone through.

Rook's once pure white face was now what seemed to be a creamy white. A scar went over his nose and across his cheek. One of his pointed ears had a silver loop hanging from it. Astrid knew that he had scars all around here and there on his body, but they were faded and covered by his light layer of fur.

Rook wore sweat pants and a light grey t-shirt. Astrid guessed he wasn't going to work for a while. This puzzled Astrid, but she didn't bother with wondering as Rook gave her a fake-ish smile.

"Morning, Astrid." he said, is a deep, yet smooth voice.

"Good morning, Rook. Is Drew around here somewhere?" Astrid asked.

Rook sighed. "Yes. He's stalling. You can wait here for him if you like."

"That's alright, Astrid." a voice rang out.

Around the corner came another tall figure. He was shabby looking with rough, brown hair. He was almost as well built as his husband. His bright green eyes looked warmly at Astrid. "You can go in his room. He should be in there."

Astrid then noticed Rook shoot his partner an irritated and dirty look. Astrid had seen the two sometimes get irritated or have tiffs, but for some odd reason, things seemed off. Where as Ben was in his normal attire, Rook seemed to be letting himself go for the day. Ben, however, looked as though he was in need of a shaving. A light shadow was spread on his face, making him reach over and scratch it. He returned the look, holding his ground, not letting Rook stare him down.

Rook then released his hold. He looked back at Astrid, then at Ben. His face was of pure anger. "Whatever." he seemed to growl as he stalked out of the room.

Once he had left, Ben sighed painfully. He turned back to Astrid. "I would assume Drew is in his room."

All Astrid could do was nod awkwardly, slowly walking towards the small hallway leading towards Drew's bedroom. Once she had gotten to the end of the hallway, she knocked on Drew's door. Sure, he was her best friend, but it would just be plain out weird to enter without knocking. Astrid waited until she heard Drew's smooth voice from the other side.

"It's open."

Astrid opened the door and stepped inside Drew's messy room. Drew always did like his room messy. It wasn't the fact that he was lazy and didn't want to clean his room, it was just the fact that he liked things messy. When things were too clean, he couldn't ever find anything. Odd, but true.

So, side stepping anything on the ground, Astrid made her way into Drew's room. Drew was in the corner, sifting through all the crap, looking for something. Astrid guessed it was either his backpack or one of his text books.

When Drew stood up straight, Astrid was able to get a good look at him. The window in his room was slightly open, letting in bright light from the Undertown. Drew's pale blue skin seemed to shine brightly from the sunlight. Unlike Rook, Drew's skin was more of a blue color rather than a violet. He didn't have stripe markings, but instead he had spiral markings here and there all around his body. And, unlike his Pa, Drew didn't have a patch of white on his face.

Drew's body structure was like that of a human's. He didn't have long legs or arms like a Revonnahgander, but he was TALL. Not only did he have height, but he had some muscle and bulk. He had strong, well-built shoulders.

His facial features were what made many girls at school have crushes on Drew. His cheek bones seemed to be just perfect. Well, whatever 'perfect' was. To Astrid, it wasn't the cheek bones that made his face appealing, but his smile. Drew had a smile that could light up all of Bellwood.

Turning to Astrid, Drew gave her this famous smile, showing her his white fangs. Astrid smiled back, looking into his bright green eyes. Drew had green eyes like his Dad, but there was some yellow in them, making them look cat-like.

Drew's nose and ears were that of a human's. His ears were rounded and his nose wasn't flat or pushed in like his Pa's.

Drew's hair was a mixture of black, blue, violet, and the smallest bit of white. It grew from the top of his head and fell down to the front of his face, like a Mohawk. It was fluffy and plush, like fur. Once, when Astrid had been sleeping over, she had been messing around and sleeked his hair back. However, no matter how she styled Drew's hair, it always would poof back up and return to it's natural form. This was yet another thing that girls loved about Drew: he had long hair that they could run their fingers through. That is, if Drew let them.

Drew's hair was something strange. It grew much faster than any normal human's, and it grew as if it were a lion's mane. This was one of the many traits that Drew had that made him a hybrid: something even more strange and different than his parents. Drew had to shave his head on a monthly basis. Sometimes, he would shave it so it looked more full, as if it really was a lion's mane, but he would easily get irritated by this and shave most of it off.

Drew was considered a 'chick magnet', but yet, he never had a girlfriend. Astrid had once considered that Drew was gay, like his Dad and Pa, but she knew this wasn't true. When they were both in the fifth grade, and they were having a sleep over, they had played 'truth or dare'. Astrid had felt guilty asking Drew the question, but she had asked about his sexuality. Drew had told her the truth, telling her that he was straight. Astrid had then promised to not tell anyone, especially his parents.

Astrid didn't know why Drew didn't want to tell them that he was straight, but she didn't ask. She just kept the promise and remained a good friend, not bringing the subject up again.

As Drew smiled at Astrid, his long, blue tail flicked back and forth. The tip was a frosted white. Even though he was almost sixteen, he had never lost his tail. He had once told Astrid that doctors and Azmuth himself told him that the tail would most likely be staying. Astrid didn't mind. The tail seemed to be a part of Drew. Without it, Drew just wouldn't be himself. And, yet again, another trait that girls had loved about Drew was the tail.

As Drew said, 'Chicks dig the tail'.

Drew wore red and white high tops and some dark, baggy jeans. He looked as if he had just thrown on a white t-shirt and hadn't bothered to straighten it out, yet. Around his neck was a silver chain, something he was known for wearing, and a silver watch. On the same wrist that his watch hung loosely around was a bracelet. His friendship bracelet that Astrid had made him. Drew had made her a similar one.

Drew's bracelet was blue, green, and purple strings weaved together. Astrid's bracelet was yellow, pink, and orange. The two had made each other's bracelets when they were seven years old. They wore them ever since.

"Hey, Astrid." Drew greeted his friend.

"Sup?" Astrid replied.

"Nothing much." Drew answered, bending down to sift through all his junk again. "I'm just looking for my science book."

Astrid instantly saw it sitting on his bed, standing out from everything else. She walked over and picked it up, giving a fake cough to get Drew's attention. Drew looked up from his pile of junk and saw Astrid holding his book. He opened his mouth to say something, but just shut it, thinking it was best not to question.

"We should just go." Astrid said, reading his mind.

"Yeah." Drew said, grabbing the book from her hands, embarrassed. "Let's do that."

* * *

As the two walked past the apartment, they had to pass 'the' house. Well, if it was a house at all. One week, it would b a store, but then a week later it would a tourist attraction. This was a common 'thing' for Pacmar. Ironically, Ben and Rook had moved into an apartment next to Pacmar. It was funny how Pacmar thought that Ben would ruin him for good just because of the fact that he was living next to him. Little did he know that Drew would be the death of him, rather than Ben.

As Pacmar would say, the tradition would forever be passed on of making his life a living hell.

Drew just simply didn't feel in the mood that morning to bother Pacmar, but Pacmar decided to make a scene anyway.

"You!" Pacmar cried out, running out to the front of his property. "Get out! Scat, cat!"

Drew huffed. "Excuse me? Did you just call me a cat?"

"Get!" Pacmar yelled, bending over and picking up a can, throwing it at Drew, nearing hitting him.

"Hey!" Drew cried out.

"There is plenty more where that came from!" Pacmar screamed out.

"I'm leaving! Geez!" Drew said as he trotted away with Astrid at his heels.

Nevertheless, Pacmar picked up another can and chucked it at them, this time hitting it on the back of Drew's head. Drew released a loud yowl as he and Astrid sprinted down the street leading to above the surface.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the two to get to school. Once they got to first period, which was health, Astrid and Drew sat next to each other like they always did. Like any other day, guys would give Drew fist bumps or high fives. Girls would flirt or try to talk to Drew, but he wasn't always into opening flirting with girls.

So, Drew and Astrid sat down at their shared table.

That was when things got 'awkward'. Their teacher, Mr. Frey, had to bring up 'the topic'.

"Don't have sex." he started. "Cause you WILL get pregnant, and die. Don't have sex in the ad missionary position. Don't have sex standing up. Just ... don't do it, promise?"

There was an awkward silence.

Drew and Astrid shot each other strange glances.

Mr. Frey bent over to grab a bucket. "Okay, everyone take some rubbers."

* * *

Astrid and Drew didn't have science together, but Astrid was thankful for this, seeing that Drew's science teacher, Mr. Grey seemed to hate Drew's guts. Why? Simple. Drew, being his 'curious' self, couldn't keep his hands away from anything that was shinny or colorful.

So, Astrid sat in the science class right across from Drew's. Her seat was right next ot the door, so she could see out into the hall and see if Drew had irritated the teacher enough to the point where he got kicked out, or just ran out in fear of the teacher beating him.

Astrid didn't know what it was, but she seemed to always get the feeling whenever Drew was about to do something 'drastic'. This was one of those moments. Instinctively, Astrid looked out by the door, looking through the glass window pane. She saw into the hallway. Everything seemed normal enough.

However, just when Astrid was about to turn back to working on her science paper, there was a loud bang. Everyone seemed to groan, knowing that the devilish teenager had just done something 'drastic'. Looking out into the hall, Astrid saw as Drew's classroom's whole window was clouded by some sort of blue cloud. Loud screams could be heard from the inside.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Drew was covered in the powdery substance as he sprinted out of the room and down the hallway. His teacher, Mr. Grey, quickly came out of the room. Mr. Grey was a tall, well-built man. His entire front was covered in the same blue powder.

"DREW TENNYSON!" he screamed down the hall.

Astrid sniffled a giggle.

* * *

Later during that day, at lunch, Drew and Astrid sat down at the lunch table together. While they spoke, there were eyes watching from a distance.

* * *

A group of girls watched with interest.

A bleach blonde seemed to swoon at the sight of Drew. Then, her gaze fell on Astrid. Her expression turned sour. "I don't understand. If Drew isn't dating her, then WHY does he hang out with her?"

"I know, right?" one of her friends said, following her gaze. "He, could like, do SO much better."

"Yes. Yes, he could." the blonde said, rolling her eyes. "I bet you ANYTHING, if he ditched Dorkwad and started hanging out someone like, prettier, I don't know. Then, at least he would have a PRETTY girlfriend."

Her other friend blinked in confusion. "I thought you said they weren't dating."

The blonde, who's name was Brooke, snorted. "They aren't. But even if they aren't dating, he should still ditch her."

"Amen, sister!" her first friend said out loud.

Her first friend, Rena, wasn't exactly the 'brightest' person, but at least she was pretty with long, brown hair.

Brooke's second friend, Diana, was the smarter one in the friend circle, but she never stood higher than Brooke. Her hair had once been blonde, but Brooke made her dye it black, so people didn't get her and Brooke confused.

Brooke then saw movement at Drew's table. Drew suddenly stood up with his plate and looked down on Astrid, talking to her about something. Astrid looked frightened and began to fidget with her hair, something stupid she did when she was nervous. However, Drew was relentless and somehow able to get Astrid to stand up and follow him across the lunch room.

Brooke's gaze followed the tall and handsome boy as he made his way to a group of girls in the corner of the lunch room. Brooke snorted. That was where the geeks, nerds, outcasts, you name it, sat. However, Drew just talked briefly with a couple of them, then kept walking with Astrid by his side.

Diana whispered in Brooke's ear. "I thought he was going to dump her there."

"Me, too." Brooke muttered back.

Well, Drew ended up dumping Astrid some place, but it wasn't anywhere with geeks or nerds. There was a small group of girls alone at a table. Brooke knew this table. It was the table where the small and fragile freshman girls sat, eating their lunch in complete silence. They didn't seem to be able to fit in. They weren't exactly geeks or nerds, but they weren't 'normal', either. Astrid seemed to fit in just fine, even though she was a softmore.

At the sight of a softmore, the freshmans' eyes grew wide, seeming to look up to Astrid. Brooke snorted. What a pity that was all Astrid was going to get as followers.

Astrid sat down at the table and gave Drew and uneasy glance. Drew just gave her a smile before turning and leaving. Drew made his way across the lunch room and threw away his plate. As he walked across the room, Rena couldn't help but seemed to swoon.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give!" she said aloud.

Brooke wanted to snap at Rena, but instead thought of something nasty. She must have had a devilish expression on her face, because Diana shot her a worried look.

Brooke remembered 'listening' to Drew and Astrid's conversation last year. Drew had once explained to Astrid how if any touched his 'booty' he would just about flip his lid. That was one of the many things Drew couldn't stand.

Brooke formed a plan. "Hey, Rena. You know what I heard?"

Rena turned to Brooke. "What?"

Brooke leaned in to whisper to Rena. "I heard that one of Drew's weak spots is none other than his butt. I dare YOU to go over and smack it."

Rena's eyes grew wide. "R-really? B-but -"

"You just gotta go for it, girl!" Brooke said in a 'too happy' tone of voice.

Diana sighed and shook her head, looking away. Sadly, Rena didn't notice.

Looking nervous, Rena looked into Drew's direction, then back to Brooke. Brooke gave Rena a stern look, the kind that she gave girls to make them do 'things'. Most girls didn't even like Brooke, but yet they looked up to her.

Rena swallowed hard. "A-alright ..."

Moving slowly, Rena moved around the tables where people sat, talking and eating. Once she had moved to the point where she was behind Drew, she moved quickly and silently. Drew's hands were in his pockets. He looked as if he was going to walk towards a table of other boys, but then he walked right past them.

Brooke's heart pounded in her chest. Shit.

Drew smiled warmly, walking towards her. Both Brooke and Diana tried to shoot Rena, who was behind Drew, glances to try and stop her, but it was already too late. Drew walked closer to Brooke.

"Hey, Br-" he started, but never finished.

SMACK!

Drew jumped back, letting out a cat-like scream. People around them stopped what they were doing to look at what had caused the cry.

Drew spun around to Rena, who looked just as surprised. Drew then looked at his bottom, then back at Rena. He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Did you just touch my booty?"

Brooke slammed her palm to her face.

* * *

Drew and Astrid walked home after school, like they did any other day. On they way home, they talked, just like they always did, too.

"Winnie the Pooh, Astrid. Winnie the Fucking Pooh." Drew said, explaining himself.

Astrid tried not to, but she couldn't help herself from laughing. "Okay, Drew, what the HELL was Smoke on?"

"I don't know. How the hell should I know?" Drew said, crossing his arms.

Drew had been explaining how his homie, Smoke, had spray painted the side of their school. And what did he spay paint? Winnie the Pooh. Classic Smoke.

"I guess I'll have to see it tomorrow." Astrid chuckled.

"Yeah. You do that." Drew said, playfully shoving his friend.

Astrid grinned widely, showing her colored braces. Drew remembered when Astrid got her braces back in the fifth grade. She had nearly began crying when her dad told her that she was going to get braces. Drew had been the one to tell her that getting braces wouldn't have been half bad. Now, Astrid had been excited that this was going to be her last year of having braces, seeing that her teeth weren't crooked like they had been when they were smaller.

Drew then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw the caller ID.

Putting the phone to his ear, he answered.

"Sup, Smoke?"

"You. Me. Some other home dogs. Down by the docks. NOW." Smoke said quickly.

Drew looked around. "Dude. I'm already in some deep shit right now with my parents. After what happened last week, I don't think they really want me hanging out with you."

"You're my bro, Drew!" Smoke wailed. "They would understand. And besides, who said they had to know?"

Drew gave a long and dramatic sigh. "Fine. Whatever. I'll be there in a few."

"You better." Smoke joked, then hung up.

Astrid gave a small chuckle. "What does Smoke want now?"

Drew sighed. "You know Smokey. He wants to do something stupid and completely dangerous."

"And you think it is a good idea?" Astrid snorted.

"No." Drew answered honestly. "But naturally, I laugh in the face of danger."

* * *

Smoke was a tall and well-built teenager. Like his father, Argit, Smoke was both rat-like and porcupine-like, but he was also wolf-like. Instead of having a rat-like snout, his muzzle was long and furry like a wolf's. He had tall, wolf ears and a black tail that would flick with irritation every now and again.

His feet were paw-like, so he didn't wear any shoes.

Smoke had quills from the top of his head all the way down his back. Although he had jet black fur, his quills were a grey color with white tips.

Smoke had beady, red, rat-like eyes. His teeth were pointed, rat-like as well.

Drew would often make fun of Smoke's wet nose.

Smoke had three silver studs on one of his ears, something he had had since he was just a small pup.

Although his real name was Argit Junior, everyone called him Smoke, or Smokey.

Smoke's real father was Argit, but his legal guardians were Kevin and Gwen Levin. Smoke would call Gwen 'Mom', but he would call Kevin just by his first name. Smoke called Argit 'Dad'.

When Drew arrived at the docks, Smoke was with two other guys. Both were aliens.

One of them looked like he was a fish-man while the other looked like some sort of bug-alien with six arms. Smoke sure did have weird friends.

Drew come to the docks, but before Smoke could realize that his friend was there, he yelled at the bug-alien that had a basket of flowers with him.

"What have you been doing?!" Smoke yelled.

"I've been collecting ... collecting resources."

"YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING PICKING FLOWERS!" Smoke shouted.

Drew couldn't help sniffling a chuckle. Smoke seemed to hear the chuckle, then turned around and saw his friend.

"Yo, Drew is here!" Smoke exclaimed, dropping the flower incident.

Drew and Smoke fist pumped, their normal greeting.

"How's it going, man?" Drew greeted.

"Same old." Smoke muttered, glancing over at his 'friends'. "You?"

"Just got back from school." Drew mumbled. "I have a crap load of math homework, but that's about it."

Smoke moaned, as if the word 'homework' was something horrible. "You see, at least you get HELP with your homework. My dad is too fucking stupid to help me with that shit."

"How so?" Drew asked.

Smoke flicked his ears, remembering something that happened only a few days ago.

* * *

A few days ago, at Argit's apartment, Smoke entered with a piece of paper in hand and plans on getting 'homework help'.

"Okay, Dad. Can you PLEASE help me out with this? And, don't stab it this time. I got in trouble last time because of that shit." Smoke asked, holding out his homework.

"Jesus Christ, are you talking about those numbers? You know I'm sick of those numbers." Argit said, looking sternly at his son.

"I know, I know." Smoke said, rubbing his temples. "I am too, but I got to do this. Or I'm going to fail. And I kind of don't want to fail, you know. It's ..."

"Hey," Argit said, putting an arm around his son's shoulders. "Failing is ... that's ... that's ... that's cool. That's alright."

"Yeah, but you see, I don't want to follow in your footsteps because you're kind of a fucking douche bag." Smoke growled.

"Yeah, well, you're kind of a fucking cunt, now just give me the fucking paper!" Argit snarled, snatching the paper from his son's hands.

"Fine! Jeez, asshole ..." Smoke muttered.

Argit squinted at the paper. "What the fuck is this plus thing ... that the ... this cross ... what is ... what is this cross for?"

"It's like for ..." Smoke said, rubbing his temples, again. He sighed, placing his palm on his face. "Stacking ... Okay, okay, okay. Think of it like this. It's like, you're taking ... a dead body, and stacking it on top of another dead body. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." Argit said, beaming with sudden knowledge. "That means there's more dead bodies to stack."

"Okay." Smoke said, feeling as if they were getting somewhere. "Yeah, exactly. Okay, the first number on the left ..."

"Okay." Argit said, looking at the paper as his son pointed it out.

"That's how many dead bodies you have, right now."

"Okay."

"You stack this amount of bodies, right?"

"Wait a minute." Argit interrupted. "I thought I was supposed to be helping you."

"Well ... I mean, I kind of have to help you? I don't know how fucking long it's been since you've done math!" Smoke said, face palming, again.

Argit blinked. "What the fuck is a math?"

"God fucking damn it ..." Smoke muttered.

* * *

Coming back to the present, Smoke blinked at Drew. "My dad doesn't even know what the word 'math' means."

"Oh ..." Drew muttered. "That could be a problem."

"Yeah, I know." Smoke growled to himself.

"Why can't your mom help you?" Drew asked, talking about Gwen.

"Long story short, if I so much as ask how to add fractions, she'll give me an entire lesson on what fractions are and the history of how fractions work together."

Drew couldn't help but sniffling a chuckle.

"That isn't fucking funny!" Smoke growled. "I had to sit through two hours of that shit."

* * *

_After a long wait, here is the first chapter of 'Hybrid'!_

_Basically, you get to see Drew in his prime, but the later chapters will be filled with such epicness your eyeballs might just explode. So be warned._

_You get to see Drew's two best friends, Astrid and Smoke._

_Astrid is Ester's daughter, but she lives with her human father up in Bellwood. She and Drew were basically born around the same time, so they have known each other forever. Although Astrid isn't considered popular, she is pretty and she gets along with others._

_Smoke is more of a different character. He is Argit's son, and his birth mother is gone somewhere. I'm still trying to decide if she is dead or had just left. I'm only going to say this ONCE. Smoke lives with Kevin and Gwen, just because of the fact that Kevin always wanted a son and Gwen in this story is unable to have a baby. There isn't anything wrong with her, but no matter how hard they try, she isn't able to get pregnant. There MIGHT be something wrong with Kevin, though._

_Anyway, Smoke calls Kevin by his real name, Gwen as 'Mom', and Argit as 'Dad'. I know it seems strange, considering that Kevin is more of a father to Smoke then Argit, but Smoke likes Argit nevertheless and considers him his father._

_There normally isn't this much swearing, it is just because of the fact that Smoke is in there. Yeah ..._

_I'm tempted to give Drew powers, but at the same time I'm not ..._

_Drew, Astrid, and Smoke are all tenth graders. Smoke just doesn't go to school as much because he's just badass like that._

_References:  
Mean Girls  
Roosterteeth  
Homestuck_

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_  
_OC Children (c) Red Wolf Productions_  
_Fan Fiction (c) Red Wolf Productions_


	2. Bad Little Boy

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language. **

Chapter 2 – Bad Little Boy

Drew was sprinting across the long footfall field. As he ran faster and faster, fleeing for his life, other people standing by would just laugh or cheer Drew on.

Smoke was in the crowd, laughing his tail off. "Run, Forest, run!"

Drew ran faster and faster until his heart was racing and his chest heaved up and down. His legs felt weak from running so fast and so hard, but he knew what would be waiting for him if he stopped. Not too far behind him was a pack of small toy poodles, which had been going on a walk with their master, but once they saw the sight of Drew they couldn't help but pulling free and chasing him.

Drew didn't dare look back. He just kept sprinting until he got to the nearest tree outside of the football field. Once he got close to the trunk, he instantly launched himself up onto the tree and began to climb rapidly. He didn't stop until he got to the very point of the tall and thin tree.

The frantic barking of the small pack of dogs below him kept Drew climbing, even at the very top. Once he couldn't climb anymore, he held tight to the tree, slightly shaking.

Drew then looked down at the ground, where the wild looking poodles kept barking. Drew just smiled, sticking his tongue out at the mutts. However, once he was just beginning to feel better, the top of the tree started tipping over from being too tall and thin, and with Drew at the very top.

Drew froze as the tree began to bend back, towards where the dogs were. He held tighter to the tree, but there was no use.

The dogs seemed to bark louder and louder as they saw the cat-like teenager slowly tipping down towards them. This excited them even more, knowing that their target was slowly coming down to them.

"S-Smoke!" Drew wailed. "Help!"

Smoke chuckled, still watching from a short distance. "I've got this."

Running at a fast pace towards where Drew was, Smoke ran a little faster as Drew tipped over, running on all fours. Once he got closer and closer to the poodles, one of them turned as saw the feral looking creature speeding towards them.

The poodle cried out, making the others look, too. Just when they began to sprint away, Smoke bared his fangs and growled deeply. Once he was sure that the rats were gone, he stood back up and looked towards Drew.

Drew's eyes were squeezed shut, and the tree had tipped all the way over to the point where Drew was inches from the ground. He held on tight, nevertheless.

Smoke cleared his throat, making Drew open his eyes. Looking down, Drew saw that he was inches from the ground.

"You're welcome." Smoke said with a smug grin.

Drew gave a fake laugh, being so scared his blue tail was completely fluffed up. "Oh. Right."

Instead of letting go of the tree, Smoke reached over and grabbed Drew by the collar of his shirt, then yanked down, making Drew crash to the grass ground and making the tree fling back up to it's original position.

Drew gave a moan of being thrown to the ground so hard. "Ouch ..."

Smoke just laughed. "Dude, seriously?"

"Hey!" Drew defended, sitting up. "Did you SEE how many of those things there were?"

"I don't know." Smoke muttered. "About five or six."

'What?" Drew cried, standing up. "There had to be at LEAST a dozen of them."

Smoke rolled his eyes. "You're full of it."

"If 'it' means awesome and gorgeous. Then yes. I am." Drew said smugly.

* * *

Once Drew got home, he threw his backpack beside the door, sighing dramatically.

Rook peered over from the living room, sitting on the couch. "Where have you been?"

Drew just shrugged, walking toward his bedroom door. "With Smoke."

Rook just grunted, but then Ben came into the living room, looking at Drew. "What were you two doing?"

Rook sighed silently to himself, placing a palm to his face and shaking his head.

Drew shrugged. "Not much. We just hung out by the docks for a while, got bored, and went up to the surface to see what we could do. I nearly died from being chased by a back of poodles, but that's about it."

Ben raised an eyebrow, but his son was already in his room and closing his door shut.

Ben gave a huff, sitting on the couch beside his husband. He had his arms crossed. "I'll crack him. Sooner or later."

Rook sighed, this time clearly for Ben. "Seriously, Ben? I'm sure it's not like that."

"Rook," Ben started. "Look at the facts. He hangs out with Smoke almost every chance he gets and he doesn't have any lady friends. Coincidence?"

"Yes." Rook answered. "In fact, if it WAS like that, he WOULD have lady friends. And he doesn't hang out with Smoke ALL the time. Astrid is his best friend. It would be more likely-"

"Nope." Ben interrupted his husband. "Astrid is his friend. ONLY his friend. Smoke-"

"Don't even go there." Rook sighed. "Ben, I love you with all my heart, but why can't we just let Drew live his life? If he DID have something to tell us, he would."

Ben just huffed. "Whatever."

"No, not 'whatever'." Rook whispered. "Ben, can't you just trust me on this one?"

Ben looked over at Rook, looking into the Revonnahgander's yellow, cat-like eyes. He then sighed. "I trust you Rook. And I trust Drew."

Rook have a warm purr. "Wonderful!"

And with that, the sketchiness the two been having since that morning was gone, but the matter was still at hand.

* * *

Drew stayed up until almost midnight just doing his homework. He considered Skyping Astrid, asking her for math help since she was in advanced, but he thought that perhaps it was too late, and he knew how Astrid always went to bed at eight every night so she could be well rested for the next day.

Drew didn't take that long in the mornings to get ready, so he went to bed late and woke up late. He made it to school on time every day, anyway, so he didn't really care about sleeping in.

However, just before midnight, Drew had thought that he had finished or was at least mostly done with his math, so he set his stuff aside and went back to sleep.

* * *

Just like any other morning, Astrid came over to Drew's house, and then they walked together to school.

Rook sighed dramatically. "I HATE health. I wish I could just do P.E. instead."

"No you don't." Astrid chuckled. "You hate P.E. even more."

"Yeah, but at least last semester I was in it with Brook." Drew sighed.

Astrid didn't saw anything after that.

* * *

In science, Drew had sneaked in a snack. He was known to be an eating machine. He ate just about anything and would eat all the time. He was refered to as an endless pit.

As Mr. Grey talked, writing on the white board, Drew ate his snack. Just at that moment, he got a text message. Drew was glad that his phone was on virbate, and that it was too quiet for anyone to notice. Drew just felt the vibration in his pocket.

Carefully pulling out his phone, Drew read the message under the table.

It was from Smoke.

Drew looked across the room to see Smoke tapping his desk and shooting Drew glances. Finally, Drew opened the text message.

'I dare you to say something.' Smoke had texted.

Drew texted back. 'Like what?'

'I don't know. Just something that'll make the teacher mess his pants.' Smoke texted back.

Drew put his phone back in his pocket, thinking. He HAD been wanting to say something in science class for a while now. They weren't working with anything colorful or shinny, so he was just itching to say or do something.

Looking at the peel of the banana he had just eaten, Drew gave a smug grin. He shot Smoke a smug glance, making his friend grin, waiting for whatever Drew was about to do.

Drew waited, though. He waited until Mr. Grey looked over. He often did this, making sure that Drew wasn't doing anything.

And once Mr. Grey DID look over, Drew gave a smug glance, making the teacher shiver. He quickly turned back to the board, though.

The teacher wrote on the board as he talked. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but I-"

Just then, Drew shot up out of his chair and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'VE JUST EATEN A BANANA!"

Smoke threw his hands into the air, grinning. "Woo-hoo!"

* * *

Later that day, after a visit to the principal's office, Drew came out to lunch. His stomach growled, even after the banana and everything else he had eaten.

He sat beside Astrid, who had a smug grin on her face.

Drew blinked. "What?"

"So ... I heard you get sent down to the principal's office for saying something." Astrid said smugly.

"Maybe." Drew said slyly. "Maybe not."

Just then, Astrid pulled out her phone and pressed a play button.

"I'VE JUST EATEN A BANANA!" Drew's voice came over.

Drew gasped. "What?! Who sent that to you? And who recorded it!?"

Astrid just laughed. "Smoke was recording it and sent it to as many people as he could."

Drew flared his nostrils. "That little rat ..."

Astrid continued to laugh. "Guess what my new notification for text messages is?"

* * *

Later that day, Drew had been walking home from school with Astrid, who was still smiling from his outburst.

To change the topic, Drew turned his head to Astrid. "You going to Brook's party tonight?"

Astrid gave a sad expression. "No. And even if I was invited, I'd have to study tonight for my math quiz tomorrow."

Drew sighed. "Right, right."

As they parted, Astrid smiled shyly and waved good-bye to Drew. "Bye, Sully."

Sully was what Astrid had called Drew since the first grade. From his blue fur and the fact that 'Monster's Inc.' used to be her favorite movie, she called Drew Sully, and sometimes Kitty.

Drew just chuckled. "See you later, Skips."

Drew often called Astrid Skipper, or Skips for short, since when they both were young they would watch 'Madagascar' together and laugh about the penguins. Since then, Drew sometimes called Astrid Skipper.

Walking down the road to his apartment, Drew entered and set his backpack on the ground. He went for his room, but both his parents were waiting in the living room.

Drew blinked in surprise, but Ben silenced him by pressing a play button on his own phone.

"I'VE JUST EATEN A BANANA!"

* * *

As for Drew's 'punishment', he was allowed his laptop and phone, but he wasn't to go to Brook's party that night. And that had been the one thing Drew had been looking forward to.

So, Drew flopped onto his bed and sighed dramatically. He thought about calling Astrid, but he decided not to bother her. After all, she had studying to do, didn't she?

Drew released a heavy sigh. Looking around his messy room, Drew tried to think of something to do. If he wasn't going to the party, then he might as well do something else. And if Drew wasn't having fun of some kind, then he was either eating or sleeping.

Sleeping was his first option.

* * *

Later that night, Drew was awaken by his phone vibrating on his night stand. Reaching over with rubber limbs, Drew finally grabbed his phone. He gave a wide yawn as he answered it.

"Hello ...?"

"Dude, where ARE you?" Smoke said over the phone.

Drew could hear loud music coming from the background and a bunch of people talking and laughing. He just rubbed his eyes. "Home. Sleeping."

"I'm sorry." Smoke muttered. "For a moment there, I thought you said you were SLEEPING."

Drew moaned. "Yes. I'm at home and I'm sleeping. I got grounded, so I can't go to the party."

There was a long pause. "Dude, if your parents are sleeping, why not just sneak over here?"

Drew sighed. "Because."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE." Drew snarled.

Smoke sighed. "Drew, listen. Brook is here and so are her two little friends. I can't get remotely close to her friends unless you're here."

Drew sighed. "I don't think I'm going to come, dude ..."

Smoke moaned. "Wow. What a cock block."

Drew took in a deep breath. "Sorry, but it's not going to happen."

"Dude, I thought you were my wing man!" Smoke cried out.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Drew hissed into the phone.

"One, get your lazy ass out of bed, and then get that ass over to this party." Smoke said plainly.

Drew moaned.

"Come on, Drew." Smoke persisted.

Drew then sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a few."

* * *

Once Drew had snuck out of his window and made his way over to the party, he was starting to wake up from his deep sleep. Now, he just gazed around at Brook's lawn. There were lights everywhere, mostly strobe, and lots of people were on the lawn either having a beer or just screwing around.

Once Drew made his way up on the lawn, he saw some people look over and smile. Guys would wave at Drew or even call out his name, and girls would just whisper to each other and giggle.

Once Drew entered the house, he instantly saw Smoke by the door.

"Thank God." Smoke said with a relieved sigh.

Drew just rolled his eyes. "Where's Brook?"

Before Smoke could answer, there was a loud squealing sound as a girl with blond hair ran over to Drew.

"DREW!" Brook cried out. "You made it!"

And just as she appeared, her two friends, Rena and Diana, followed after her. Smoke gave them a sly grin.

Drew was surprised at being hugged into a tight embrace. He blushed slightly, but hugged her back.

Brook pulled away from the hug. "So, you want a drink?"

Drew blinked, and then shook his head. "I don't drink."

Brook giggled. "Alright. That's cool."

While Drew and Brook talked, Smoke made his move. Walking closer to the two other girls, he got in between the two and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Ladies ..." Smoke cooed.

Diana instantly scowled and pulled away. However, Rena just giggled.

"Hey, Smokey." Rena cooed.

* * *

The rest of that night was a haze to Drew. He wasn't sure why, though. He was sure that he hadn't had anything to drink, but yet he had woken up in his room on the floor, and he couldn't remember anything.

Yet, once Drew woke up, he felt light headed, as if he were going to throw up. However, once he saw the clock, he sprung up and began to get ready for school. Astrid would be there any moment.

* * *

School had been just like any ordinary day.

However, when Drew returned home was when things had gotten out of hand.

When Drew entered the living room, Ben had his arms crossed and Rook looked disappointed.

"What ...?" Drew asked, seeing their blank expressions.

Rook sighed, pulling out a photo. "Can you explain to me what you're doing in this photo?"

As Rook held the photo out to his son, Drew saw what it was. There in the middle was Drew, with two random girls at his side, holding him tightly and smiling as if they were drunk.

Drew blinked. "That's not me."

"That's not you?" Rook muttered.

"Nope." Drew mumbled.

Rook just sighed as Ben placed a palm to his forehead.

Rook looked towards Ben, yesterday's feelings suddenly coming back. "You deal with YOUR son. I'm getting too human for this bullshit ..."

Rook walked out of the room, leaving Ben and Drew alone.

* * *

_Basically, Rook is pretty sure that Drew is straight, but Ben is convinced that he's gay and in a secret relationship with Smoke. Yeah. Things just got awkward._

_Drew isn't always this much of a bad boy, but he is easily influenced by Smoke._

_And just so people know, Drew did NOT drink or do drugs of any kind at the party. the fact that he woke up and didn't know what was going on was because of something else. I can't say, because that would be a spoiler. It may seem pointless now, but you'll see where I'm going with this in the future._

_Rook and Ben are having 'problems'. And you can tell they have to do with Drew._

_References:_  
_Doctor Who - series 3 "Blink"_  
_Russel Howard Live at the Apollo_  
_Doctor Who Confidential_  
_Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Rodrick Rules_

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_  
_OC Children (c) Red Wolf Productions_  
_Fan Fiction (c) Red Wolf Productions_


	3. Battles

Chapter 3 - Battles

Drew sat in the back of the truck, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. He didn't have his belt on, but he never was one to wear his belt in the back of the truck. He wore it whenever in anyone else's car or truck, but just never in his Pa's.

Like usual, Rook was driving and Ben sat in the passenger seat. Rook drove with a stone face and Ben had his arms crossed, looking out the window. Drew felt awkward knowing that he was in the middle of whatever his parents were fighting about.

Fighting. Drew didn't like that word. He preferred ... disagreeing. Yes. That was a better word for whatever was going on between his parents.

Drew just kept his head down, knowing that he shouldn't say or do anything to make things worse.

Once they got a ways away from the Bellwood streets, Rook changed the truck into it's ship form and flew further into the sky. Once they accented higher into the sky, Drew slightly gazed out of his Dad's window, seeing the city of Bellwood below them. As they flew further away, it looked even smaller then it did before.

Drew sighed, thinking to himself. 'Good bye, Bellwood.'

* * *

Once they had gotten into space, Ben began to loosen up a little more, looking at the planets they passed, just as Drew did. Drew was just curious about everything. Just as Rook had once been curious about everything on Earth, Drew was curious about EVERYTHING.

Many people joked around and told Drew that curiosity would kill the cat. Drew had laughed at this joke, but deep down he worried that it was true.

Soon, they got to where they wanted to be, which was the planet Galvan Prime. Just like always, the planet was made up of mushroom-like buildings littered all around. Drew loved the place, even though he hated the very being that thought he was never meant to be born.

"So ... I'm here to see the grimlin?" Drew asked.

Drew had always referred to Azmyth as a grimlin, or Gizmo.

Rook sighed. "Don't call him that. And yes. You are."

"Why ELSE would we be here?" Ben muttered.

Drew shrugged. "Just wondering."

Once they landed the ship, Galvans from all around came to check out who had came to see their home world. They were astonished to see that it was none other then Ben Tennyson and his husband, Rook. They seemed to flinch back once they saw the pair's offspring, Drew, step out of the ship.

Drew was known to be a strange character.

Walking straight up to the tall building where Azmyth held his laboratory, Drew sighed dramatically, rubbing the back of his neck, already feeling tired.

Once they got to the entrance, the doors opened to make room for the three to enter. Just like always, the inside of building was orderly with Galvans walking around everywhere. Many stopped to stare at the three newcomers, but they would continue with their work, not stopping whatever they were working on.

Drew sighed, yet again. "Do we HAVE to be here?"

"No." Ben answered, making his son perk up.

"But," Rook added in, looking towards his son. "YOU do."

Drew lost his hopeful look, sighing.

Ben crossed his arms. "And if things go well, then maybe you'll still be able to see Myra and Cian."

Drew looked towards Ben, his eyes wide. "What? STILL? You're considering me NOT seeing them? But Dad!"

Ben just continued walking, looking straight ahead. "Let's see, Drew. You got sent to the principal's office, you snuck out while grounded, and you lied to us. So, to answer your question, yes. We're considering you not seeing Myra and Cian when they come to visit next month."

Drew looked towards his Pa, but he, too, had a stoned face as he looked forward, not wanting to add anything. Drew looked forward, too, feeling hopeless. He sighed, again. He felt as if this just wasn't his week.

* * *

Azmyth was 'busy' when the three entered his laboratory, but Drew made it his job to touch and check out anything that was colorful, shinny, or just peaked his interest. And this got Azmyth to stop whatever he was 'working' on and attend to the hybrid attacking his work space.

Just when Azmyth had talked Drew's parents into getting him to settle down onto a steel table, Azmyth had been able to relax himself.

"Hello, Drew." he had grumbled.

"Hello, Gizmo." Drew had returned.

Azmyth just turned his back as he muttered hatefully to himself, turning and walking towards his data system. He opened some files, searching for what was up on Drew. Drew didn't like that Azmyth had files on him. It just seemed odd.

Once Azmyth had opened what he needed, he turned back towards Ben and Rook. "So, I'm assuming that he still has 'problems'?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Be more specific."

Azmyth tapped Drew's knee, as if Drew wasn't really there. "Well, for starters, does he still have ADHD?"

"Last we checked." Rook answered.

Azmyth sighed as he walked over to once of his cabinets. He opened one, moving stuff around inside it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a round, shinny orb that seemed to be light, but had to be held in both of Azmyth's hands. Drew was instantly attracted to the round, shinny object. And, once Azmyth shook the ball, Drew's eyes widened to see that it sparkled and made a small tinkling sound, as if there was a bell inside.

Rook groaned, knowing exactly what Azmyth was doing. Ben just placed his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

Azmyth set the shinny ball aside on the table next to Drew. "Don't. Touch."

Drew looked down at Azmyth, then at the ball, then back at Azmyth. He made a sour face. "Ah ... fine."

"Don't touch it. And don't look at it. And DON'T think about it." Azmyth snarled.

"Why not?" Drew mused, slightly tilting his head.

"Cause I said so." Azmyth answered simply, turning and walking to the side table.

"Yeah, but WHY?" Drew pestered.

"Cause, I said. And no matter WHAT, don't engage with the ball in ANY way." Azmyth instructed.

"Not even LOOKING at it?!" Drew wailed.

Ben sighed, feeling as if he would smack Drew right side the head if he could.

"No." Azmyth answered firmly. "Don't even so much as glance at it."

Drew seemed to almost whine such as a puppy did when they were being ignored. He looked away from the shinny object, but it almost seemed to pain him. What pained him even more was the fact that Azmyth teased him with the ball. No longer did the ball stay in it's original spot. Azmyth had walked back over and picked the ball up, toying with it in his hands. As he did so, the ball reflected light and shinned in the corner of Drew's eyes.

Drew fidgeted where he sat, trying with all his might not to look back down. He held his hands together in his lap, both fisted and knuckles turning white. He tried to look anywhere but down at Azmyth, but he couldn't seem to look anywhere else. Light kept reflecting to the corner of his eye.

Biting his bottom lip with his overgrown canines, Drew shut his eyes tightly, feeling as if he would look unless his eyes were shut. However, once he heard the sound of the ball hitting the ground and the small bell inside jingling, Drew's eyes shot open as he couldn't take it anymore.

Looking down at the ground, Drew's eyes darted towards the shinny ball that rolled across the floor. Before Drew knew what he was doing, he sprung from where he sat and ran towards the ball, fascinated by it's bright light and the sound it made.

As he did so, Azmyth gave a low chuckle. "Yes. I see."

Ben just shook his head. "Yeah. We did, too."

As Drew chased the moving ball around the room, Azmyth asked more questions.

"Does he still have hunger cravings?"

"Well ... I guess you could say that." Rook sighed.

"How so?" Azmyth asked.

Ben moaned. "Leave him home for one minute, and he'll clean out the entire kitchen."

"Can you be more specific?" Azmyth sighed.

"I'm not even kidding ..." Ben muttered. "Everything. GONE."

Azmyth blinked in surprise. "Oh. Well. Alright. I guess that brings us to another matter, then. Is there anything else besides the usual?"

Ben shurrged. "Not sure. We were going to ask you if you thought there was anything else."

Azmyth sighed. "I'm not a doctor. I can't help him with much unless he tells me."

Just then, there was a loud clattering sound. There was a long stilled silence before Drew's voice came.

"Hey ... Azmyth? Someone broke your ... everything."

Azmyth fidgeted, as if he were about to blow a fuse.

"Drew. Come in here." Ben chimed in quickly.

Drew slowly came back into the room. He quickly walked back over to the table, sitting down and pretending as if nothing had happened.

Azmyth turned to Drew. "Now. Tell me. Is there anything you would like to ask or tell me before you leave?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah?"

"Really?" Azmyth asked, not convinced.

Drew then thought for a moment, as if considering what might have happened the night before. He was so positive that he didn't drink anything at that party, but yet he hadn't remembered anything when he woke up in the morning. He had pondered about this for a while, yet he had found out nothing. He had just simply forgotten about it for a while, but the memory just seemed to suddenly pop back up in his mind.

"Um ... can you like ... do something about short term memory loss ...?" Drew asked.

Both Ben and Rook seemed surprised by their son's request. They very well knew of Drew's problem with having memory problems, but who didn't? Drew would be told to do something, but he would easily forget it within moments. That is, if he got easily distracted.

However, Drew's memory problem seemed a bit different. He would forget things here and there like any other person would, but he would also have memory loss that would involve him forgetting things completely. He would forget something and would never regain that memory. Ben and Rook had just brushed this aside, though, and thought that it was perhaps just a phase that Drew would soon grow out of.

It seemed as if Drew hadn't grown out of this phase, though.

"Hm ..." Azmyth mused, walking around Drew, as if staring at Drew from different angles would help him get a better perspective of Drew's problem. "Well. Tell me a bit more about what you're asking."

Drew fidgeted. "I was just asking, is all. I have horrible memory, and forget things easily."

"Perfectly normal for many people." Azmyth muttered, not really taking much interest.

"Sometimes I see flashes, though, and I crash. When I wake up, I can't remember what happened." Drew explained.

Drew's parents were even more surprised. Never before had their son told them about this.

Azmyth suddenly peaked an interest as he turned back to Drew, slightly tilting his head, humming to himself. "Well ... that makes things more complicated."

"Indeed." Rook agreed.

Azmyth thought for a few moments, and then turned as he hopped off the side of the table. He began walking away towards another chamber. "I'll be back in a few moments. Try not to break anything else while I'm gone."

Once Azmyth had disappeared, Ben looked towards his son. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Drew just shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important."

"It's one thing to not remember things, but it's another thing to see flashes and crash." Rook pointed out.

Drew just blinked back in surprise, not sure what else to say or do. He just waited until Azmyth came back, holding what looked to be white cards in his hands. He hopped up on the table beside Drew, holding the cards out in front of himself and trying to pick out one. After some shuffling around, he finally picked one that seemed simple enough and held it out to Drew.

Drew looked back at the card. He saw what was on it. The image was so simple that it was nothing more then a beach ball.

"Remember that." Azmyth huffed, putting the card away.

Drew nodded, running the thought through his head over and over to remember it.

'Beach ball. Beach ball. Beach ball.' he thought over and over.

Azmyth dragged out from under a tarp what looked to be a device that he could move around as he pleased. He tapped some things as he came closer to Drew. Once he got it to where he thought he wanted it to be, he handed it to Drew, letting the hybrid hold it in his hands with curiosity.

"Stare into the dot. And just wait." Azmyth instructed.

Drew did as Azmyth said, staring into the dot and waiting for whatever was to come. The dot suddenly began to flash, and then flashed even faster, as if warning of what was to come. Drew watched with fascination.

Drew blinked once just before the dot disappeared and instead lights slowly began to flash. Transparent images seemed to dance across the screen, playing with Drew's vision, making blurs form as illusions. Lights began to flash even faster, though. Drew wanted to look away, feeling as if his eyes were becoming strained and a headache was slowly approaching, but he was already captivated by the bright lights and the movements.

Azmyth had moved off the table, not knowing what the teen was capable of. Last time he had visited he had seemed to black out completely as he destroyed half of Azmyth's lab. It had taken him this long to just rebuild everything. And he wasn't completely sure how Drew would react to the new bright lights and movements. And if he really did see flashes before crashing, then there was no telling what he did that he couldn't ever remember.

Azmyth stood by the feet of Ben and Rook. He heard Ben move, as if to stop Drew from looking any longer, but Azmyth held out a hand that kept the hero back, but never kept his hot gaze off Drew. He didn't want to miss a moment of this fascinating wonder.

Drew's eyes had widened and he seemed to captivated by the bright lights that flashed all around him. He saw movements here and there, and his eyes seemed to be clouded by the haze, as if he wasn't really seeing anything. Everything was just an illusion to him. Azmyth had never seen anything like this.

Many had reacted to this test as if they were seeing illusions, but never before did they seemed so captivated and so lost in their own thoughts. Drew was some place else at that moment. And not only was it a wonder, but it was almost scary.

What the other three didn't see, though, was Drew's wonderful illusions that went through his mind. Not even Drew could quite explain it himself. Illusions danced all around his mind, as if figures put on a bright light show just for him. And at first, there were only lights and movements, but then Drew heard secret sounds. He wasn't sure what these sounds were, but he knew that they were there. He would hear them whispering to him and they would wrap him up in comfort.

However, just as Drew felt himself drifting further and further into his own land of wonders, the sounds of comfort suddenly turned to screams of terror. Drew felt as if he had went from being in a trance to being shot with a bolt of lightning. Energy surged through his veins, making him suddenly jolt back and scream out in fright.

Drew saw the figures before him slowly begin to blur away, and turn from brilliant, bright lights into horrible, dark figures. And each of them tried to rip and tear away at Drew's flesh. Drew continued to scream out in terror.

Now, along with the other screams he heard besides his own, Drew though he heard his own name being called. Someone was calling his name. He was sure of it. And they sounded worried, and extremely frightened. But Drew was too far gone. Where was he? He couldn't even remember where he was. All he knew was that it had once been a place with brilliant lights and shapes and now it had now turned into a place with horrible cries and monsters.

Drew felt his legs suddenly give out from under him, as if he had fallen off something that had been invisibly under him this whole time. No longer was Drew relaxed and watching brightly lit dancers putting on a show for him, but now he was running from the beasts that tried to attack and kill him.

Drew's heart pounded in his chest. He ran and ran, but he felt pain hitting him left and right. He wasn't sure exactly what the pain was, though. One minute, he would be convinced that the pain was the same invisible bolts of lightning that kept striking him from the inside out, but another minute he would think that the monsters had caught up with him, ripping away at his flesh. And another moment later he would feel himself ramming into random, invisible objects. He would see these object's outlines, but they would fade away just as soon as they appeared.

As Drew ran and tumbled around, he continued to hear his name being shouted.

"Drew!" someone shouted. "Drew, stop! Wake up!"

Drew felt the monsters biting and nipping at his heels, making him cry and scream, again. All he wanted was for the pain and fear to end. He wanted the monsters to go away. And he wanted the darkness to leave him alone.

No longer was there any light. There was none left. All that was left was darkness. And Drew hated it.

'Light.' he thought to himself. 'There needs to be light.'

Drew suddenly remembered when he was little and he couldn't stand being alone in the dark. He would always need to have a night light in his room, or he would need to be in his parent's bed. He hated the dark. It was unnatural. He hated it.

Drew felt invisible hands grabbing out at him, trying to hold him tightly, as if to restrain him, but Drew didn't like the darkness touching him. It's fingers felt icy cold and dug into his skin as if to tear it away.

Drew gave a shuttered cry just as he shut his eyes.

'Light ...' he thought silently to himself.

Just then, there was flash. A bright flash of light.

* * *

Azmyth watched in complete horror as Ben and Rook tried to restrain their son, Drew. For some reason, as he had been watching the bright lights from the device, he had let out a terrified screech and thrown the device across the room, shattering it.

And just when Azmyth thought that things couldn't get any more strange, Drew and flung his legs and arms out, crying out and screaming. He had fallen onto the ground and scrambled around, as if he were blindly searching for an escape. An escape from what? Azmyth wasn't sure.

Drew had screamed and bumped into just about everything, as if he were being attacked by something invisible, or unseen. Ben and Rook had called out to their son, trying to calm him, but it had proven pointless. So, they had ran out and tried to restrain him, but he continued to thrash around and scream.

And that was when it had happened. That was when Azmyth had witnessed the most beautiful, yet mysterious thing. There had been a blinding flash of bright, green light. And it came from none other then Drew.

Ben and Rook instantly stumbled back from Drew, both being surprised and shocked from the suddenly flash of bright light. And from the look of the sparks coming from the light, there must have been a feeling of electric looking sparks.

Ben had nearly stumbled back onto the ground, but Rook had caught him and held him tightly, looking back at their son that now lied on the ground in a heap. Crashed.

Ben blinked in complete surprise, looking up at Rook. "What was THAT?!"

Rook didn't say anything. He was equally as surprised.

Azmyth quickly walked back over to Drew, being as careful as possible. He tapped Drew on the forehead, but the teen didn't respond. He was out cold. Quickly, Azmyth lifted up one of Drew's eyelids, and quickly shut it with a gasp, taking a step back.

"What?" Rook asked quickly. "What was it?"

"Nothing." Azmyth said, shaking his head. "It was nothing."

Azmyth went to walk towards his study table, but Ben put his foot down in Azmyth's path.

"Tell us. Now." Ben ordered, his expression all too serious.

Azmyth stared up at Ben for a moment longer, and then sighed. He turned around to see that Rook was crouching beside Drew, holding him in his lap and smoothing out his hair as if he were still a small boy. Rook had an extremely worried expression on his face.

Looking up at Ben, Azmyth just blinked in wonder. "I can't help you much with this one, Ben. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to tell you that this one isn't your battle. This is Drew's problem. He needs to figure out how to control whatever he ... 'has'."

"And HOW is he going to do that?" Ben snarled, looking over at his husband who continued to hold their son.

Azmyth just shrugged. "You tell me."

* * *

When Drew woke up, he was sleeping in his own bed in his room. His head hurt and his vision was slightly blurred, but he didn't feel sick. He just felt mostly dizzy and disorientated.

Drew tried to sit up in bed, but his head swam too much. He moaned slightly, placing his hand on his head, letting himself adjust slightly more. Now that he had time to think, he now knew that he couldn't remember anything from when he had been exposed to the bright lights to now that he sat in his bed.

Once Drew thought that he was able to stand up right, he got out of bed and stretched his limbs. He was wearing the same exact clothes he was wearing the day before.

Drew then heard something. He remained still, trying to listen. He couldn't make out any words, but he thought that he could hear some voices coming from inside the living room. And neither sounded like his parents'. Drew perked up, thinking of who it could be.

Looking over at the clock on his night stand, Drew saw that it was two o'clock in the morning. Yet, Drew didn't feel that tired at all.

Slowly walking over to his door, Drew opened his door a sliver, looking out into the hall. He saw a few shadows, seeing that there was indeed another person inside his home. He listened more carefully, now, trying to make out the voices.

"So ... you're just going to LEAVE them?" Ben hissed in a hushed voice.

"Ben, you of all people should know that I would do ANYTHING for my children, but I have given an oath to my people." a familiar female voice whispered back to Ben.

Rook snorted. "Bloodline should be much more important then a oath ..."

The female that had been talking to Ben snarled back at Rook, her shadow turning to his. "Don't you think I know that, Rook? I would DIE for my people, as would I for my children. But what am I to do? I can't just leave my entire kingdom just because of this. Everything will be left in ruins, and my people will nothing more then slaves with Orion as their ruler. The only way to win this war is to make peace with my people. And the only way to do that is to ..."

There was a long and stilled pause. Drew held his breath. He knew the woman's voice as Lyra. And he knew who Orion was. He had never seen the ruthless leader himself, but he had heard stories about him before from Myra and Cian. He was the other Ferteranian leader on the planet Ferno, which was where Lyra and her children, Myra and Cian were from.

And now that Drew thought about it, Myra and Cian had always been talking about how their mother, who was the queen of a major part of their planet, was always fighting with Orion for territory and the crown. Recently, Orion had declared full out war, and wanted to rule over all of Ferno. He said that anyone willing to come to his side would be welcomed as if they were the same, seeing that they were all the same species, but Lyra knew better. If her people were concurred, then they would be nothing more then slaves to Orion and his new empire.

And Orion couldn't have picked a more perfect time to declare war on Lyra's kingdom. After all, what a better time now, seeing that Lyra's kingdom was weak?

Why was her kingdom weak? Simple. Lyra's people were starting to doubt her, seeing that now that her father, who had been king, had died and left his daughter as queen. Well, there was no problem with Lyra. She was a strong and powerful leader. She would give her heart's blood for her people. However, her people didn't like one things about Lyra.

Her children.

Once news had gotten out around Ferno that the princess had given birth to twins, they had been joyed. A second princess and a new prince that would take over the crown once the king died. This was exciting news to all of Lyra's kingdom. Even the people of Orion's kingdom were joyed to know that the princess had given birth to twins. Such a thing was rare.

However, what they failed to figure out was that the father of the twins WASN'T a Ferteranian. In fact, Lyra didn't even know the father's species. Such a thing wasn't just frowned upon, it was a disgrace. Many had even shunned Lyra, not even considering her the princess, anymore. And her son? He would no longer be the king. The daughter? Filth. Both of them. Both of them were trash, half breeds. Lyra and her children were cut off from all of Ferno.

At least then, anyway.

Once Lyra's father had died, Lyra had no other choice but to take over as queen. She wouldn't just simply let Orion take over, and she wouldn't let her son be king, seeing as that he had only been around ten years old, along with his sister. Besides, having a half breed as their king would only make the people riot.

So, Lyra had become the new queen, Myra had become the first princess of her mother's kingdom, and Cian was the prince. The people still didn't accept the fact that Myra and Cian were royals, let alone living in Ferno, but Lyra had ordered for it to be so. And she had proven to be such a great leader that many had just over looked this. For a while, anyway.

However, now that Orion had declared war on Lyra and her people, Lyra had no choice but to secretly bring her children back to Earth where they would be safe. If the people rioted during war, they would not only lose and become slaves to Orion and his people, but Myra and Cian would be killed. Lyra doubted that Orion would spare the princess and prince. He would easily kill them if he got the chance.

Drew now stared out into the hall, not sure how to take all this in. He just stared out at his alarm clock, seeing that it was almost two-fifteen. Where was Myra and Cian?

Drew just released a heavy sigh, closing his door silently and sitting at the edge of his bed, thinking. He couldn't believe that his two friends were here so early, and for such a horrible reason.

Yes. Drew had to admit that this wasn't his best week.

* * *

_This chapter took a while to write, but that's alright._

_You get to see the beginning of Drew's 'problems', or his 'powers'. It goes into deeper detail in the later chapters. You kind of have to figure it out yourself as it goes, seeing as that it doesn't tell you directly. It has something to do with heritage, though. That's all I've got to say._

_I own Lyra and her children Myra and Cian. I also own the idea of their home planet Ferno and their species Ferteranians. Orion is the other leader of the planet, but he is considered the dictator._

_And since Myra and Cian are only HALF Ferteranian, you can try and guess who their father is, but it'll be kind of hard without any hints or a physical description of them. So, you'll have to just wait for the next chapter. You'll be a little more then surprised to find out who their father is. And you'll also get to see what Ferteranians look like._

_I don't believe I used an references for this chapter. Oh well._

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_  
_OC Children (c) Red Wolf Productions_  
_Fan Fiction (c) Red Wolf Productions_


	4. Connections

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language.**

Chapter 4 – Connections

Ben shut off the lights and watched as the figure in their living room sighed heavily, sitting on their couch and rolling over on her side. Lyra had most likely not slept for a long while. She had not only been worried about her kingdom and what her people would do, but she was worried about the well being of her children.

Her children.

Ben sighed. He remembered the day that he met Lyra. He had been captivated by her strange, yet beautiful looks. He had never seen a Ferteranian before, but he was told by Rook that by Ferteranian standards, she was considered a beautiful madden. And that same day, Ben and Rook had both met Lyra's two children, Myra and Cian.

Myra was a tall and beautiful looking girl. She had been only around ten years old, but she was a cute little thing. And she had shown that she had the makings of being a powerful and wonderful princess, just like her mother.

Her brother, Cian, was quite an odd thing, though. And although they were twins, he seemed to be his sister's opposite. He was the same height as his sister, but unlike Myra, Cian was more skinny and seemed to be more afraid of things.

Whereas Myra was ready to jump into anything new, and would be ready at will to leap into trouble, Cian would often stay by his mother's side and watch everyone and everything with wide, electric blue eyes. Both he and his sister shared the same eye color. And both had long, straight grey hair.

What had fascinated both Ben and Rook, though, was how much Lyra's children looked so much more different then she did.

Just like any of Ferteranian, Lyra had four long, skinny arms with three fingers on each one. She stood tall and proud, and not just because she was royal, but because every Ferteranian was taught to at birth. Each and every Ferteranian was told to be proud of their bloodline, and to stand tall and proud because of it. Lyra was no exception. She easily stood as tall as Rook.

Ben had soon found that Ferteranians all came in different pelt colors, and their pelts were short and smooth. Lyra's pelt was a silky, pure white.

And just like any other Ferteranian, Lyra had tall, bat-like ears that would twitch at the slightest sound or movement. She had lightning fast reflexes, and she wasn't afraid to show her dagger to any challenger. Ben had found that out the hard way when she mistook him as a challenger when he transformed into Fourarms.

Not only had Ben been met by her sharp and dangerous dagger, but he had also found that she had great strength and speed. She moved faster then Ben's eyes could ever move or process, and she had just about as much strength as Fourarms did.

Lyra's light blue eyes would dart left and right, always keeping a watchful eye on her children. She watched them carefully, as if anything would try to harm them. She had always been like this. She was protective of not just her children, but of her people, and her kingdom, as well.

Other then the white fur, Lyra had an almost human looking face. Her lips were a light pink and would form into a tight line whenever she felt as if she wanted to say something, but felt as if it weren't her place. Rook had admired this about Lyra. Even though she was a queen, she still knew when she was and wasn't to speak.

Lyra didn't wear any shoes, seeing that she had four, paw-like toes and paw-like feet. When she walked, her toes would often click on the ground such as animal's did when their nails clicked on the ground. However, she did wear dark, under armor on her legs, but it didn't reach down to her knees. The under armor repealed water, dirt, and just about anything that would irritate her. And over this under armor was a battle shirt that reached down to her thighs. The material was made out of rough, brown leather weaved together to be light weight for combat. She wore the same material for her top, which was weaved into a tank top and had pockets weaved into the sides for her knives or any other weapons.

Lyra had been known for always have weapons on her. It was just natural. On her waist was always a leather belt, where she kept her pouch and sword. However, when she was on Earth, she found that humans didn't like carrying around weapons as much as Ferteranians did. And they seemed to react strangely at the sight of Lyra always having them. So, she wouldn't carry them. Instead, she would have just have a small knife or something in one of her side pockets.

Myra and Cian looked NOTHING like their mother, though. In fact, they looked almost human. And this was considered strange, since their father wasn't anything CLOSE to being human. Yet, the twins looked mostly human. Both had grey, straight hair. Myra's hair was longer, falling past her shoulders, and Cian's hair just fell past his eyes. Both also had what looked to be grey looking skin.

Although both dressed like Ferteranians, they would always be eagerly awaiting to get back to Earth so that they could wear Earth clothes. They had acquired quite a collection every time they returned, and each time they would need new sizes, even though the only time they wore the clothes was when they visited.

However, something that Cian never failed to wear was something around his neck. Back on Ferno, he would often wear cuffs around his neck, and back on Earth, it was a colorful scarf. When Ben had first seen Cian, which had been in the summer, he had been completely taken aback by the sight of a boy wearing light clothing with a scarf. It was just unnatural. Well, nothing was natural about the boy and his family. And NOTHING was natural about his father.

Yet, Lyra hadn't told Ben and Rook who the twins' father was right off the bat. All she told them was that he was someone that they knew from past experiences. Ben and Rook had both pondered about this. They had watched as Drew had played and wrestled with Myra, while Cian stood on the side lines with his mother.

However, it hadn't taken Ben long to figure out who this mysterious father was. He hadn't been able to figure out who he was just by looking at Myra, though. It wasn't the fact that she was a girl or that she didn't have any of her father's traits. No. She had a twin brother. And he seemed to have more of his father in him then his sister, making Ben wonder if they were fraternal twins instead of identical twins.

Cian had always been by his mother's side at this age. He would seek her protection, seeing that many people scowled at him, even on Earth. He was a prince, but he was treated like trash. He would seek love and warmth from his mother. And it was received in great amounts.

Ben didn't know what it was about Cian that gave away his heritage, though. He wasn't sure if it was his pale skin, his demonic eyes, the way he moved, the way he glared across the room, or simply the fact that he hid his whistle-like holes on the sides of his neck under his scarf.

* * *

Coming back to the present, Drew walked into the living room of his house, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. He had gotten a few more hours of sleep when he woke up from his daze, but he couldn't quite sleep any longer knowing that Myra and Cian were here. Along with Lyra, of course.

Drew thought of a better time, when Myra and Cian had visited Earth more often. This had been around the time when they would leave Ferno and visit Earth every few months. But now, they would only seem to visit Earth every few times a year. And this had hurt Drew very much.

Drew remembered a time when they weren't kids anymore, but they were just getting to be teenagers. And although it seemed as if Astrid and Smoke didn't really 'connect' as friends that often, they had been able to when the twins were in town. They all had, really. When they were all together, they were all able to just get along and have fun. Just like old times.

When Drew walked into the living room, he saw that the light was on and Lyra was sitting on the couch. She watched the news, fascinated with the strange thing that would keep her up to date with everything going on in the world.

"We have something like this on Ferno." she had once told Drew. "But it is more like a green screen, and it is casted over the sides of each building. And instead of it being on a schedule, it's only when a special announcement is to be made."

Once Drew entered the room, one of Lyra's bat-like ears pinned back and pointed back in Drew's direction. She then turned her head and looked back at him. She gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning, Drew." she greeted.

"Morning, Lyra." Drew smiled, trying to sound surprised at her being in his house, even though he already knew she was over. "Where's Myra and Cian?"

"In the kitchen, I would assume." Lyra answered, turning back to the TV.

Drew just nodded, then turned to walk away into the kitchen. He walked and turned into the small kitchen, but didn't see anyone in there. He looked around more carefully, knowing how Myra was known for being sneaky, but knew for sure that he was alone. Sighing, he walked back into the living room to see that Lyra was watching the TV intently.

Lyra had always been fascinated by human technology. Whereas Ferno was still lacking technology, Earth was well ahead. Rook would often show Lyra technology, and she would try to follow along, but she seemed to never be able to follow along. She just seemed too confused about everything.

However, unlike his mother, Cian was not only fascinated by technology, but almost an expert in it. He kept his smarts to himself, but it wasn't much of a secret that he was becoming more and more advanced by the day. At first, his smarts were limited to only simple computer skills, but he soon moved up to developing weapons such as stun guns or hand guns. However, Drew knew that he was MUCH more advanced then that. Drew knew that it had only been months ago that Cian mastered making grenades and was starting to study how to make bombs.

Cian said the easiest way to learn was on the internet and externet. Drew wasn't sure what the externet was, though.

Deciding to leave Lyra alone for the time being, Drew decided to look for his friends. Lyra and Cian had to be somewhere.

* * *

Ben walked through the back door of their apartment. He felt like he needed fresh air, so he left out through the back door. Rook had still been in bed, which was strange to Ben. Rook must have been really tired to sleep in longer then Ben.

Sighing, Ben walked out into the small alley out behind his and his neighbors' apartments. He walked down further, putting his hands in his pockets and just looking down at the ground as he walked. He was still tired, but he didn't mind much.

However, his attention snapped back on once he heard some shuffling out down by the end of the alley. Ben lifted his head up and stared down the dark alley, trying to see what was making the ruckus. He saw a trash can tip over and the contents inside spill out, but there was nothing else. Whatever had tipped it over was no longer there.

Ben swallowed a hard lump in his throat, looking around the sides of the alley, trying to spot whatever had knocked over the trash can so early in the morning. He saw nothing, but felt a chill run down his back, making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

Hearing a soft scuffling coming from behind him, Ben quickly turned around, and when he saw the pale skinned teen face-to-face with Ben, the older male's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. It wasn't the fact that Cian was covered by the shadows, that he had been sneaking around, or that he had been to close to Ben. What had scared Ben was the sight of Cian.

Cian had changed so much. Year after year he would grow more and more like his father. It sounded sick to say, but it was true. Sure, Cian looked more human then whatever Khyper was, and Cian wasn't as tall or well-built as Drew, but there was just something about him that always made Ben think of Khyper. And he knew that this wasn't fair to Cian.

Sure, Cian was strange and a little on the creepy side, but he wasn't evil. If anything, he was what kids at school would consider a freak. And not just because of what he looked like, but because of the fact that he would rather be reading instead of being outside with friends. If he had any friends, anyway.

Like always, Cian wore a colorful scarf around his neck. However, his facial features looked different. He kept his grey, pale skin, but it looked almost rough and a darker color then last time Ben had seen him. His light grey hair was now darker, too, and longer. It came down to the bridge of his nose and came to the tops of his eyes.

His eyes were what made Ben shiver, though. Staring into his eyes were like looking back at Khyper. Sure, they weren't pitch black, but they weren't as blue as they had once been. Now, his pupils looked to be in narrow slits, and his irises were now a sickly color of blue. The whites of his eyes, which had at one point been white like a human's, were now completely black.

Ben could stare into Cian's eyes all day and never once not see his father in them. If it weren't for the dull splash of blue in them, then his eyes would have been completely black, looking like Khyper's. Strange enough, Cian's sister, Myra, didn't have similar eyes. The whites of her eyes were still white and her irises were bright blue as always. Her pupils weren't narrowed into slits. So, her eyes looked just like a human's.

Hesitantly, Ben took a step back. He blinked, looking away from Cian's eyes. "Oh ... Cian. It's just you."

Cian remained expressionless, his cold eyes locked on Ben. "Hello, Ben. You are up early, yes?"

Ben gave a small nod, looking anywhere but into Cian's snake-like eyes. "Yeah. Just ... needed some fresh air, I guess."

Cian blinked, then nodded. "Yes. This is true."

Ben tried to ignore Cian's new deep sounding voice. He didn't have that deep of a voice the last time he had seen him. His voice now sounded ... Ben didn't want to think evil or sinister, since no one else would have, but those were the first words that popped into his mind.

"I, too, was out here for the same reason." Cian mumbled.

Ben didn't say anything. He had been content over the years with Cian, but now that Cian seemed to have matured and changed drastically, Ben wasn't sure what to think. Sure, Cian was most likely the same Cian everyone loved and knew, but there was just something about him that seemed to change that Ben just couldn't quite put his finger on.

Before Ben could say anything else, Cian began to turn away.

"I believe my mother and sister will be wondering where I am. You are coming, yes?" Cian asked, not looking over his shoulder.

Ben just sighed, looking over his shoulder into the alley, and then following Cian back into the cramped apartment.

* * *

Drew was now fully dressed when he came back into the living room. He now saw that Lyra and Myra were sitting on the couch. Myra looked bored, but Lyra was still fascinated by the TV. However, once Myra caught sight of her old friend, a huge smile spread across her face as she sprung up from the couch and ran over to Drew.

Drew was used to girls hugging him, but not Myra. She was his homie. So, like any other homie, they fist bumped and greeted each other like bros always did.

"Drew!" Myra exclaimed. "How's it going, dude?"

"Chill." Drew answered, grinning. "You?"

Myra sighed, her smile fading. "Not too good, I guess ..."

"What?" Drew ponded. "Why?"

Just then, out of what seemed to nothing but shadows, came a tall and slender figure. His dark, demonic eyes pinned on Drew. Not in a hateful way, but just in his strange and creepy way. Drew instantly flinched back and felt chills running down his spine, thinking he saw the devil himself creepy his way into Drew's home.

However, Drew then saw that it was just Myra's brother, Cian. Drew blinked in surprise. He had changed a lot since he had seen him.

"Sister, I do not think it is wise to be telling an outsider of our kingdom's problems." Cian said in a low voice, his gaze shifting over to Myra.

Myra rolled her eyes and mouthed his words, as if to mock him. She turned on her heels and faced him. "Cian, do you even HEAR what you are saying? You spend too much time with the elders. And besides, Drew isn't an outsider. He's our friend."

Cian just scowled, looking Drew over, as if to size him up. "Fine. He wishes to hear of death and destruction? Then so be it."

Drew blinked in surprise. "What?"

Myra just shook her head. "Ignore him."

Cian stepped beside his sister, as if she weren't there, his eyes narrowed more then they already were and pinned on Drew. "Our kingdom is currently at war. There is NOTHING to sniff or joke about."

"Who said we were joking about it?" Myra snarled at her brother.

Cian just took a step away from her. "I said no such thing."

"No. You just did." Myra said, poking him.

Drew grinned. He knew there and then that the tension would lift, and that the twins would get into one of their poking fights and wrestle around like they always would, but his smile vanished once he noticed that Cian didn't poke her back. Instead, he just took another step back and snarled at her, baring his sharp teeth.

Indeed, Cian had changed. No longer was he the little boy that played only with his sister and hid behind his mother. No. He was now much older and wiser. And MUCH more mature. No longer did he have these little poke fights, and he held his ground. Even to his own sister.

"Be careful what you tell others, dear sister." Cian muttered, walking away from the two.

Myra just scowled, and Drew blinked in wonder.

"What was THAT all about?" Drew hissed.

Myra turned back to Drew, her expression nasty. "It all started when he started hanging out with the elders and royals, and it's really starting to get on my nerves. He thinks just because he's next in line for the crown that he can be all serious all the time and act like a king even though he isn't anywhere NEAR to being one, yet."

Drew felt weird talking about royals. "Um ... well ... isn't there a chance that he won't become king?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Myra wailed. "Now he's just acting like hot shit. He doesn't want to prank the ministers anymore because he says it's considered 'rude and disrespectful'. And guess what?! It was just a month ago I saw him taking a walk with them and talking about royal junk. I listened in and tried to hear what they were saying, but I didn't understand a word! Since when did Cian know about all that royal junk? And since when did the ministers LIKE him!? They've hated our guts since we were BORN! And WHY accept him and not ME?!"

Drew titled his head, thinking. "I thought you just now said you didn't like the ministers, though..."

"Well ... yeah. But ..." Myra mumbled. "Look, if Cian gets accepted, it's only natural that I do, too. If Cian gets disowned, then I do, too. We're FAMILY. That's how it works. Look, I know you don't have a brother or sister, let alone a twin, but that's how it WORKS. And it's not JUST that he's being accepted by the ministers."

"What do you mean?" Drew mused.

"Well, even though the people of our kingdom still hate our guts, there are people on the inside that are starting to accept Cian, as well." Myra explained. "In fact, it wasn't too long ago that I saw him TRAINING with one of the swords men. Training, Drew! TRAINING! The only time either of us train is either with our mother or with each other. NEVER with anyone else! And guess what?!"

"What?" Drew replied, trying to process everything.

"I WATCHED him train with this guy, and they tried out all these moves I haven't even HEARD of before. And a week later, when me and him are training, I ask him if he knows any new moves we should try, and guess what he says? He says: 'Well, no. Unless you learned something else from Mom, then I've got nothing new.' He lied, Drew! He lied to his own sister!"

Drew sighed. "Have you tried talking to him about this?"

Myra rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know where to start. There would be SO much to say, and you've heard how he talks. I've tried talking to one of the elders before, and it's hard to even try and stay awake. Cian is no exception."

Drew grinned. "Come on, Myra. Cian can't be THAT bad?"

"Oh, yeah." Myra sighed. "He is. Trust me."

* * *

_You get to see what Ferteranians look like and what Lyra's children are like. And yes, Cian and Myra's father is Khyper. Confused? Good. You should be because you won't know about how that 'worked' until later chapters._

_I still trying to decide who is more epic: Smoke or Cian. I love Smokey, but as I start to mold Cian into his own character, I'm starting to love him even more, too._

_Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted it to be longer, but I decided on just posting this to get it finished and done._

_Oh geez ... I didn't use any references for this chapter, either. Oh, well. I promise there will be some in the next one._

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_  
_OC Children (c) Red Wolf Productions_  
_Fan Fiction (c) Red Wolf Productions_


	5. Relations

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language. **

Chapter 5 - Relations

Smoke sat at home in his cramped room. His room wasn't as messy as Drew's, but it was rouged and beat down. His dresser was the same one he'd had since he was ten years old, his bed was the same one that his parents had once had before they got a new one. In fact, everything he had was handed down from someone else, and nothing was new.

Smoke lied on his bed, facing up at his ceiling. He sighed heavily, thinking about certain things. He had his hands laced behind his head, just waiting.

Waiting. It was something that Smoke was almost an expert in doing. What was he waiting for? Well, just like any other Sunday, he was waiting for his mom to leave with her friends for just about whatever they had planned. And Kevin ... he left on Sundays, too, but each time was for completely different reasons. Sometimes he would go out to hang with his friends, to bug Argit, to get work done on his car, or just to drive around like a creeper.

Whatever. Smoke could really care less.

Just when Smoke closed his eyes to relax, he heard his mother's voice from somewhere in the living room.

"Smoke? I'm leaving, now." Gwen called out to her adoptive son.

Smoke sighed, sitting up on his bed. "Okay, Mom."

"Kevin already left." she said, opening the front door.

Smoke listened to the door creaking open. He and his family didn't exactly have the best home, but it was much better then what Argit was living in. Smoke had more then once gone to his father's apartment to just simply get away from things.

Sure, Smoke thought that his father was a complete asshole at times and that his home smelled more like smoke then Smoke did on Sundays, but Smoke often looked towards the strange man. Sure, Kevin was more of a father to Smoke then Argit was, but Argit just seemed to let Smoke come whenever he pleased and crash at his apartment when needed.

The only time that things got bad was when Argit and Kevin would get into fights.

"I seriously don't see what the problem is." Argit would mumble while standing beside his window, having a smoke.

"Seriously?" Kevin would snarl. "Smoke screams at us at eight o'clock, runs out in the pouring rain, comes all the way here, and you don't bother to tell me or Gwen?"

"Sounds about right." Argit muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kevin walked up beside Argit, flaring. "My son ... er ... Smoke, is going through tuff things right now, and the last thing he needs right now is YOU."

Argit pressed his cigarette into the ash tray. He turned and faced Kevin, his beady eyes flaring. "Smoke came here and all he said was that he needed a place to stay for the night. I assumed that it had something to do with at home, and you."

Kevin flinched back. "Me ...?"

"Yes." Argit snorted. "The boy is turning into a man, and every time he comes here he never fails to tell me about how he isn't ever accepted or understood."

"Where are you going with this?" Kevin snarled.

Argit just shook his head, looking back out the window. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on at home, but all I know is that he uses this place as an excuse to run away from whatever is bothering him. If I had called you, then you would have just ran in here and violated the one place he feels like he can be left ALONE."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it." Kevin snarled. "Smoke has to learn to face his problems, not run from them."

"Hey. I'm not his daddy anymore, right?" Argit chuckled. "Not my problem."

"He calls you Dad ..." Kevin muttered.

"True." Argit agreed, looking down at the people who walked in the rain. "But he considers you more of a dad then me."

Kevin huffed. "How do you know?"

"He told me so." Argit chuckled.

Kevin was just stunned. He wasn't sure exactly how to react, seeing that Smoke would often just ignore Kevin and always turn to Argit when he needed advice or just to say something.

Kevin just shook his head. "I'm going to get to the point. I don't want Smoke hanging around here this often."

Argit showed no emotion as he continued to stare out into the rain. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Kevin?"

"Yes." Kevin said sternly.

"Well, that's something you should be telling Smoke, not me." Argit shrugged.

Kevin looked around the small apartment, then looked back towards Argit. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping in my room." Argit sighed.

Kevin blinked in surprise, and then walked back towards the small room. He saw that the door was open just a crack, so he opened it even more. He looked into the room, but saw that Smoke was lying on top of the bed. He was still wet, but he looked to be asleep. Kevin just sighed, and closed the door.

Smoke wasn't asleep, though. He wished he had been.

* * *

Astrid sat on her couch at home. Just like always, her house was big and was clean. Her dad was known for always wanting things to be clean, and for his daughter to feel comfortable.

Astrid didn't care about how the house looked, though. All that mattered to her was that her dad cared enough to try so hard to make her happy. And she wasn't sure why he tried so hard when she told everyday that she loved him. How could she be any more happy?

As Astrid watched TV, she heard he father's footsteps coming into the living room. His feet hit softly on the hard wood flooring. He saw Astrid sitting on the couch, so he came up from behind and sat on the couch beside his daughter. He looked at the TV.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"The Walking Dead." she answered, watching the show intently.

"Ah." her dad mused. He really didn't care much about the show, but he couldn't help but wanting to talk to his daughter.

When commercials came on, Astrid then noticed that her father was staring at her. She turned and looked back at him.

"What?" she asked, blinking.

"Nothing." her father said, quickly turning away. "I ... was just thinking."

"Thinking." Astrid echoed. "Thinking about what?"

Her father smiled. "I was just thinking about how when you were little. You were just like you are now."

"Oh, yeah?" Astrid chuckled. "How so?"

"Well, for one, you never cried and you never seemed to be that much of a handful. And another thing, even then, you had a thing for having friends who were even more trouble then you are." her dad pointed out.

Astrid blinked in surprise. "What? You just said I wasn't that much trouble as a kid."

"No." her dad said, shaking his head. "I said that you never cried and you weren't that much of a handful. Drew, on the other hand, made my job as a father all the more difficult."

Astrid just grinned, hugging her knees close to her chest and placing her chin on her knees. "How so?"

"He always insists on showing up here at random times, making things extremely stressful." her dad explained.

Astrid just chuckled. "Drew's cool, Dad."

"I know, I know." her dad sighed. "I really do wish that you would try and make new friends, though."

"Smoke is my friend ... kind of." Astrid pointed out.

Her father scowled. "I don't like that boy. He seems to get angry over nothing and he always smells like smoke ..."

"But that's just who he is!" Astrid defended. "I mean, I don't know the guy as well as Drew does, but I know that Smoke just wouldn't be himself with all his little flaws."

"And what about Drew?" her father asked.

"What?"

"Smoke's flaws are that he gets angry and smokes, but what are Drew's flaws?" he asked.

Astrid thought about this for a long time. Or at least it felt like a long time. What WERE Drew's flaws? Well, deep down Astrid knew of Drew's flaws. She had known these flaws forever. After all, they were best friends.

Although Drew seemed flawless on the outside, he had may quirks that Astrid could name. But these weren't bad quirks. And they were what made Drew who he really was. Some of Drew's flaws were that he snored in his sleep, he had a fear of dogs, he couldn't say the word 'pumpkin' right, he crinkled his nose when he heard the sound of someone scraping a fork on a plate, and he didn't like talking about his feelings.

But Astrid loved all of Drew's flaws. Well, almost all of them. She just seemed to truly hate how Drew was always so clueless.

"Astrid? Hello? You still there?" Astrid's father asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Astrid snapped out of her daze and turned towards her father, giving a slight grin.

"Are you ever going to answer me?" her dad asked.

"Well ..." Astrid said, twirling a lock of her curly hair. "Drew has a lot of flaws, but they are what makes him so perfect ..."

* * *

Drew walked around behind the kitchen's opening and saw that in the living, right beside the couch, was Cian's bag. Drew thought that his thoughts were creepy, just staring at the other male's bag, but he couldn't help himself from wondering. He wasn't wondering what was in Cian's bag, but he was just wondering how Cian had changed so much. Sure, he and his sister hadn't visited Earth for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't THAT long, was it?

Just looking at something that belonged to Cian made Drew seem ... angry. Angry over what? He wasn't entirely sure, but all he knew was that his friend was changing too fast and too suddenly for Drew. Not only had he changed physically, but he had changed in personality so much.

No longer was he the small, skinny kid that always would seek protection from his mother. Now, he seemed to always be on his own.

"Where's Cian?" is what his mother and sister would always be asking.

Drew remembered a time when Cian would always cling to his mother's side, and be told by his sister. Now, he seemed to not take any crap from his sister, but instead give her some while he left in the shadows.

Well, that was one thing about Cian that never changed. He preferred to stay in the shadows. He didn't like being out in the open, where everyone could see him. He preferred to have some kind of protection. And now, seeing that he didn't have his mother beside him every step of the way, the darkness was now his new friend.

This hurt Drew. It hurt him to know that Cian had grown up so quickly, whereas Drew was still a little kid at heart. Even Myra was still on the same page as Drew. Mostly. Sure, she was growing up, as well, but not as much as her brother.

Now Drew saw what she meant about his attitude and seriousness 'getting on her nerves'. It was starting to bother him, too.

Drew glanced around the room, neither Rook nor Ben was anywhere to be seen. They were off someplace else in the house, or out back together.

Together. Drew was happy to think of that word. He was happy to know that his parents weren't fighting, anymore. He hated it when they fought. They hardly ever fought, and when they did, it was mostly just little tiffs that would last only a day or so, but this fight had been different. It had lasted days and had frightened Drew greatly. He didn't like his parents fighting.

Drew once remembered talking about such things with Astrid. It had been many years ago, but he remembered the whole thing perfectly.

"How do you do it?" Drew had asked.

"What?" Astrid mused, surprised.

"How do you handle having only one parent?" Drew whispered.

That same day, Ben and Rook had gotten into a small argument. It was over something stupid and pointless, making the fight not really last that long. It had only lasted a few moments. But in those moments, Drew had been able to hear them perfectly. There was no yelling, and no cursing, but there had been some strong arguments that made Drew deeply frightened.

Astrid chuckled. "Drew, I have two parents."

"But how can you handle having them separated?" Drew asked, wanting to know.

Astrid sniffled, thinking about what to say. "Well ... it kind of hit me hard when I first found out. I mean ... my mom and dad ... they were trying to make things work out. My mom ruled a kingdom, and my dad ruled his mini office."

Drew gave a small chuckle, listening.

"Anyway," Astrid continued. "I was just a little kid, you know? A kid shouldn't have to go through that, but I did."

"What did you do?" Drew whispered.

"What was there to do?" Astrid shrugged. "I mean, I visited my mom whenever I could. I still do. And I'm always helping my dad out. I'm not old enough to drive or anything, but I can still help him out with the shopping and things like that."

"How did you cope?" Drew asked quietly.

"Well ... I'm not entirely sure. And to be honest, when my parents first decided that they shouldn't be together, I was sad, but I was also angry."

"Angry?" Drew mused.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah. I mean ... I wanted them to be together forever, you know? I thought that they were really going to make things work out, but then I figured out that they didn't love each other and I just had to live with that."

"Ouch." Drew whispered. "Harsh."

"Well, it's true. I had to know that they didn't love each other, but they loved me. And that's all that really matters."

Snapping back to reality, Drew looked down at Cian's light brown bag. He then noticed something. What looked to be a tag was hanging off the side of his bag's pocket. As Drew walked closer and looked more closely, he saw that it wasn't a tag at all. It was some kind of note, or photo, hanging out the side of the pocket.

Drew knew that it was wrong, but he bent over and picked at the note. Once he pulled it free, he saw that it was a photo. And it was of some female Ferteranian. Drew felt confused as he examined the photo.

In the picture, the sky was bright and the girl was smiling warmly. She had something in one of her four hands that Drew made out to be some kind of flask. Her yellow, spotted pelt was clean and shone brightly in the sun. Just like Lyra, she had a mature figure and silky looking fur. Her dark brown eyes looked loving and shone brightly at whoever had taken the picture.

Drew flipped the photo to look on the back. He saw some kind of scribbled writing on the back, but he didn't know how to read the language of Ferteranians.

Suddenly, Drew felt as if something or someone was breathing down his neck. Drew prickled and swung around to see Cian face-to-face with him. His black and blue eyes burned with anger.

He instantly snatched the photo from Drew's hand, his eyes still pinned hatefully on Drew. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Um ... I ... just ..." Drew stammered. He looked back down at the photo that Cian held in his hands.

Once Cian saw Drew looking down at the photo, Cian hissed and held the photo closely to his chest. "I asked you a question."

Drew just looked back up at his old friend. "I ... was just wondering who the girl is?"

Cian hesitated, blinking in surprise. "What?"

"Who's the girl?" Drew repeated. "In the picture?"

Cian just drew in another hiss, shaking his head. "No one. It is no one."

* * *

Later that day, Drew had called Astrid over, telling her that there was some friends at his apartment that she needed to see. She didn't ask who, since she could already guess who they were.

As Drew waited for Astrid to get there, he leaned against the side of the wall as he listened to his parents and Lyra talking. Rook and Ben sat on the couch while Lyra walked around the room, studying everything.

"Why do you live in such a place so small? My bath house is bigger then this!" Lyra pestered.

Ben grinned. "We like the privacy."

"You mean from the media?" Lyra asked.

Rook nodded. "Yes."

Lyra huffed. "I don't know much about Earth, but I do know that a lot of famous people live above ground and make out just fine."

Ben just shrugged. "We like the cozy feeling."

"Doesn't it feel kind of ... cramped?" Lyra asked.

Rook just shook his head. "It is just the three of us, so not really."

"I don't think you're getting my point." Lyra pointed out. "Ben, you have loads and loads of money to blow. And you choose to live in a cramped apartment in Undertown?"

"Correct." Ben said with a smug grin.

Lyra shook her head sadly. "You and Myra both ..."

"Mom ..." Myra moaned, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Drew mused.

Myra looked over at Drew, shooting him an annoyed look, but she didn't have to say anything. Her mother explained, anyway.

"You three and Myra should really be more like Cian and I." Lyra said with pride, sounding only slightly annoying. "We don't throw our money around irresponsibly, but we do know how to use it. And we, for sure, have PLENTY of it to blow."

Myra rolled her eyes. "Mom, there isn't that much to buy on Ferno that has value, and besides, I would rather buy LOTS of things here on Earth rather then on Ferno, but we don't have the same kind of money. You see the problem? I can't blow money if I can't do it HERE."

Lyra looked at her daughter as if she were mad. "Seriously, Myra? There is LOTS to buy on Ferno! Perhaps even more then HERE! Can Ben Tennyson buy a castle? Can he buy slaves and jewels? Perhaps, but he chooses to live the 'simple' life in Undertown. You see Myra, when there is money to blow, BLOW IT!"

Drew sniffed a perverted giggle.

Myra cringed, slightly blushing. "Don't say it like that, Mom ..."

"Wait a minute ..." Rook interrupted. "Are you saying that Cian purchases castles, slaves, and jewels?"

"And MUCH more!" Lyra exclaimed, feeling extremely proud of her little prince. "Someday he will be a strong and powerful king!"

Myra froze at her mother's words.

Drew looked over at his friend. Her expression was a mixture of anger and irritation, but there was also a small tingle of fear.

Just then, there was a knocking at the door. Drew didn't go for it, knowing that it was Astrid and that she was always welcome with just letting herself in. And once she opened the door and walked in, she saw Lyra and Myra. She gave a wide grin, showing her colored braces.

"Astrid!" Lyra grinned, waving one of her four hands. "It is so good to see you well!"

"You, too!" Astrid returned. She then looked over at Myra, shutting the door behind her. "Hello, Myra."

"Hey, Astrid." Myra chuckled. "Good to see you, again."

Lyra then let out a moan, making everyone look over at her in confusion. Lyra sat on the arm of the couch. "You see, Ben? This place IS cramped! Just because there are only three of you living here doesn't mean that you won't always have guests coming over. You really should have thought this over some more."

Rook gave an annoyed huff, but no one noticed except for Ben. Ben just rolled his eyes playfully and softly nudged Rook.

Drew just grinned. "Oh, it's alright. We were planning on leaving, anyway."

"We were?" both Myra and Astrid asked at once.

Drew nodded. "Yeah. We just need to grab Cian and we'll go."

"Cian ..." Astrid echoed. "How is he doing?"

Myra just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"So ... I'm guessing not good?" Astrid mused, confused.

"Don't mind her." Lyra said, scolding her daughter. "She's just in a bad mood."

"She's always in a bad mood, Dead Mother." Cian chuckled as he seemed to step out of the shadows from the other side of the couch, standing next to his mother, Ben, and Rook.

Drew noticed Astrid slightly flinch back.

"I know, creepy, right?" he whispered softly to her.

Astrid couldn't un-see how much Cian had changed, but she didn't look for long. She didn't want to look like she was staring. Instead, she just gave a warm smile.

"Hello, Cian." she greeted softly.

Cian gave a tiny smile to Astrid. "Hello, Astrid. You look well."

Astrid was shocked at how formal Cian sounded, but she just shook it off.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Just then, the whole place felt cramped with seven people in the small living room. So, Drew suggested that they leave.

"Where are you going?" Rook asked.

"Smoke's house." Drew answered, opening the door.

Myra put on a wide smile. Smoke had always been one of her best friends on Earth.

"Well, have fun." Lyra said, waving her children and their friends good-bye.

Once they were gone and the door shut, Lyra stood up and faced the other two. "I'm going to be leaving, too."

Ben blinked in confusion. "Where to?"

Lyra smiled. "I heard that there are inns close around here. I wasn't planning on staying here for the whole time, you know."

"But where are Cian and Myra going to stay?" Rook asked frantically.

Lyra blinked in confusion. "I'm taking them with me to the inn ..."

Rook shook his head. "No. I meant when you leave. Where are they going to stay? Do you even have a plan? Who are they going to stay with?"

"Well ... I ..." Lyra stammered, then sighed. "I don't know. I was just going to find a place for us to stay for the night, and I was going to walk around Undertown for a while just to get my thoughts together."

Ben huffed. "That doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"I know. It isn't." Lyra sighed out. "But it's all I got."

Before anyone could say anything else, Lyra turned and walked out of the apartment, closing the door softly behind her.

Rook sighed. "It's sad, really."

"I know." Ben replied.

The two sat in silence for a while longer, but then Ben turned to Rook. "So ... I guess we're going to be alone for a while."

Rook slyly looked over at his husband. "For how long?"

"Well ... it's going to take Lyra a while to find an inn around here, and the kids will most likely be gone for the whole day." Ben answered, scooting closer to Rook.

Rook gave a warm purr. "Hm ... sounds promising."

* * *

_You get to see how Argit changes a little as he grows up more. He's still the same old Argit, but he tends to talk a little more sense. He doesn't get into as much trouble, but he still is a bit nasty._

_Cian takes a picture of someone he knows back at home, but he doesn't like anyone knowing who she is for some reason._

_The next chapter will contain a lot of awesomeness, so be prepared!_

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_  
_OC Children (c) Red Wolf Productions_  
_Fan Fiction (c) Red Wolf Productions_


	6. Spring Break

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual themes.**

Chapter 6 – Spring Break

"But Ben ..." Rook whispered to his lover. "She's STARING at us."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Rook. She's a CAT. She doesn't know what she's looking at."

"Hm ..." Rook hummed as he looked back at the pure white cat that sat on their nightstand, tilting it's head in curiosity at what Ben and Rook were doing.

The fat, white cat watching them was Kitten, the cat that Drew had had since she was no more then a kitten. Drew hadn't been that creative at names, so he just called her Kitten. She didn't LOOK like a kitten, though. She was so fat you could see the rolls of fat on her body. Her hot pink, spiked color was hardly seen, since the skin seemed to just about cover it. Her electric blue eyes peered over at Ben and Rook, who were both bare.

Rook, who was hovering over Ben, glared hotly back at Kitten, as if staring through her soul.

Ben just wrapped his arms behind Rook's head, distracting him from the watching eyes and pulling him into a heated kiss. Rook just sighed into the kiss and moved so more of the blanket was covering them both.

Rook opened one of his eyes to look back at Kitten, who was still staring at them. As Ben pressed his chest against Rook's, Rook gave a small moan while reaching over the side of their bed. Once he grabbed a small pillow, he quickly threw it directly at Kitten.

He didn't look, but Rook did hear a loud lump, as if something extremely heavy yet soft had fallen and hit the floor.

* * *

Smoke was sitting on his porch in a wooden chair having a smoke when he saw the group of four walking down the empty street. They all talked to each other and laughed. Well, almost all. One of the four seemed to stand to the side, kind of feeling strange having to be in the open in bright daylight.

Once Smoke saw that the four others were none other then Drew, Astrid, and the twins, Smoke gave a wide grin. He dropped his joint down on the ground and stomped it out with his foot, still smiling.

Drew waved his arm in the arm once they got close to Smoke's drive-way. "Smokey!"

"Hey, dude!" Smoke called back, now standing up from where he was sitting. He looked over at Myra, who seemed to be grinning widely. How long was it since he saw her? Smoke couldn't even remember. Perhaps half a year ago.

Smoke walked down to the middle of the drive-way, where he meet up with the others. He was a little shocked by the sight of Cian, but he didn't stare. He just looked over the rest of them.

"What's up?" Smoke asked Drew.

"Nothing much. Was just wondering if there was anything we could all do. You know, now that Myra and Cian are here."

Smoke gave a sly grin. "Oh, I can think of PLENTY of things we can do."

* * *

The first thing that they all did was go to Wal-Mart. Yes, Wal-Mart. The place teenagers could go to have the best time of their lives.

Everyone had just about the time of their lives at that place. Even Cian. Everyone was just happy that he was starting to let go of some of his seriousness. He even went cart racing with the others. The best part of the while thing was that the workers didn't care at all. They just watched as the alien teenagers raced in carts, made toilet paper castles, fought with foam swords, and jumped on the mattresses.

They all stayed there for about three hours, and then left to go some place else.

The second thing they all did was something that Drew suggested. Smoke was the first to agree, then Astrid, but the twins weren't too sure about the idea. They didn't know about 'roof surfing', but they ended up enjoying it, nevertheless. Surprisingly, no one got hurt. And if someone had gotten hurt, then it would've most likely been Drew.

By then, the sun was starting to go down and everyone was getting tired.

Smoke just sighed. "I seriously don't want to go back to my house. Mom and Kevin are going to seriously beat me for being gone for so long."

"You could just come home with us." Drew offered.

Myra peeped in. "I'm just going to say something here. But won't your parents mess themselves when they see there's ANOTHER person staying over at your apartment?"

"Hm ... good point." Drew mused.

"It's cool." Smoke sighed. "I'll just go over to my Dad's."

"My Dad's working in his office all night." Astrid put out. "So, he's going to be locked in there for the whole night. Everyone could just stay there for the night."

Everyone thought about this for a moment, and then Myra perked up.

"Don't you have like ... a HUGE house?" she asked.

Astrid just grinned. "I wouldn't say 'huge' ..."

"Sold." Smoke smiled.

* * *

From there, everyone went straight over to Astrid's house. Her house was like it always had been: clean and huge. The place looked wonderful. It was something out of a homeowner's magazine. Her father really did have a nice job to have all this money to blow on such a nice house.

Once they all walked through the front doors, they saw the giant inside and skylight at the top of the high ceiling. The hardwood flooring was beautifully polished, and from where they entered through the doors there was a small and short case of stairs leading up to the platform where the living room, kitchen, and dinning room was.

Once the doors were shut and closed tightly behind her, Astrid locked them. Her dad had always told her about locking the doors and windows before going to bed.

As she did so, the others walked up the small stairs and walked onto the platform. Smoke looked all around, even at the ceiling. He was known for liking large houses even though he knew that he would never have one himself.

* * *

All that night, all they did was hang out in the living room while watching movies and eating pizza. They all laughed and talked about different things. They talked about how Cian and Myra had been doing, they talked about the things that Drew had done at school, they spoke of what different things there was to do in Undertown. All those little things.

At one point, Smoke had called his mom to tell her that he was staying over at Astrid's, and Drew called his parents telling them the same. It seemed as if everything worked out, seeing that Lyra hadn't been able to work out a plan and hadn't been able to find an inn for her and her children to stay in. So, she was able to stay at Ben and Rook's apartment while Cian and Myra stayed over at Astrid's.

In the morning, Smoke was the first to wake up. He found that he was sleeping under the coffee table with a pillow. He woke up and banged his head under the table, but he just cringed back and growled to himself. Once he crawled out from under the table, he stood up, stretching and yawning.

The first thing he saw was Drew and Astrid sleeping on the couch. A smug grin spread across his face. Drew lied with his back on the couch and his still face facing up towards the ceiling. His body was sprawled out on the couch and his hands were laced behind his head. Astrid lied on her side. Her head and hand rested on his chest while her body was pressed next to his for warmth.

When Smoke turned around, he saw that Myra was sleeping on the top of the coffee table with a blanket and pillow. Her brother was no where to be seen.

Smoke sighed and stretched out some more; he then heard Myra shifting around, beginning to wake up.

Myra stretched and yawned, looking up at Smoke with tired eyes.

"What time is it ...?" she muttered.

Smoke shrugged. "I don't know. Sometime in the afternoon or late morning."

"Really? Geez. We went to bed late." she grumbled sitting up on the coffee table and pulling a lock of hair away from her face.

Smoke just let out another yawn, showing his long, canine teeth. "Yeah. I guess ..."

He then heard someone on the couch stirring around. Smoke turned and saw that Astrid was starting to wake up. Her hand first twitched and her head moved up from Drew's chest.

Once Astrid looked down at her hand, she then looked at Drew's chest, noticing that it was Drew that she was sleeping next to. She must have forgotten she fell asleep talking to him last night. She then noticed Myra and Smoke watching. She quickly sat up and crossed her arms, only slightly blushing.

Myra gave a snicker. "Don't worry. We won't tell Drew."

"What?" Astrid said, startled.

"Well, considering he sleeps like a rock and wouldn't notice you 'sleeping' next to him, then he wouldn't know unless someone told him. So we won't." Myra added in.

"W-what?!" Astrid stammered, looking down at Drew, who was still sleeping, then back at Myra. "N-no! I-it isn't like that!"

Smoke just gave a smug grin. "Sure it isn't."

"I'm serious!" Astrid wailed.

Smoke now just ignored Astrid's protests. "Hey, got anything to eat?"

Astrid blinked, and then nodded. "Yeah. Help yourself."

"Sweet." Smoke mumbled as he walked behind the couch. Just as he did so, he stopped and looked down at the ground behind the couch. "Well, I found Cian."

"Is he still sleeping?" Myra asked.

"Um ..." Smoke mumbled.

Cian was behind the couch, but his back was turned to Smoke as he lied on his side. He had a pillow, but no blanket. Just when Smoke thought he was going to check and see if Cian was sleeping, he suddenly flinched and slowly began to turn. Slowly.

Smoke felt his fur bristle as he saw Cian's head slowly turn around towards Smoke, his eyes wide open and glaring at Smoke.

"Um ... morning, dude ..." Smoke mumbled, feeling awkward.

Cian didn't say anything. He just blinked, and then turned his head back around towards the back of the couch, where it had been before. He quickly sat up and just faced the back of the couch, running his fingers through his dark grey hair.

Smoke just swallowed a startled lump, and then turned to walk towards the kitchen.

As he did so, Drew started to wake up. He began to shift around in his sleep, and then opened his eyes to see Astrid sitting on the couch next to him. He smiled and closed his eyes, stretching.

"Morning ..." he mumbled with a sleepy voice.

"Morning." Astrid returned.

"Geez!" Smoke exclaimed from the kitchen. "You've got a lot of food ..."

"Well, most of it's left overs." Astrid pointed out.

"All we ever eat at home is take out or pizza, so this is good enough for me." Smoke chuckled.

Basically, all everyone ate for breakfast was left overs and whatever was found in Astrid's fridge. Considering that Drew ate just about anything and everything, there was a lot of left overs eaten. Astrid's father would at least be happy that those were gone and he wouldn't have to throw them away.

Once everyone was full, they just flipped on the TV and huddled around the couch. No one was really in the mood to move around, even if it was the afternoon already. Still, everyone was tired and felt like just sitting down.

After a few minutes of doing so, Astrid's dad came out into the living room wearing what he wore every Monday. He wore a vest with a tie and khakis. Like any other Monday, he was to go to work to show the office what he had been working on all throughout the weekend. However, once he got into the living room to see the teenagers just sitting around, he was taken aback.

"Um ... Astrid?" he muttered.

"Yeah, Dad?" she said, turning around to face him as she sat on the couch.

"Shouldn't you kids be at school?" he asked.

"It's spring break." Drew answered.

"Oh." Astrid's dad grinned. "I guess I'm not 'up to date' anymore."

Astrid just grinned while rolling her eyes. "Good luck at work, Dad."

Her dad just sighed as he picked up his suitcase from under the counter. "Thanks."

And with that, he turned and walked out their front door, shutting the door soundlessly behind him.

Smoke twitched his nose as he turned to Drew. "Is it REALLY spring break?"

Drew grinned, nodding. "Yeah, man. I thought you of all people would know."

Smoke just shrugged. "I don't pay attention anymore."

Cian, who sat at the base of the couch, seem confused. "May someone please explain to me what 'spring break' is?"

Astrid answered for him. "It's when we get a week off from school, basically."

"You mean your studies, right?" Myra asked.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah. That."

Smoke huffed. "Studies. Ha! Let me guess. You two have private tutors or something like that and don't have a single clue what school REALLY is."

Myra huffed back. "We're not stupid. We know what school is. It's just that unlike the other children on Ferno, we are required to have private studies with personal tutors."

"So no public school, basically?" Drew mumbled.

"Exactly." Cian muttered. "And we don't have this thing called 'spring break'. Our studies are always on going."

"You don't even have a break for the summer?" Smoke asked, perking up his ears.

Cian shook his head. "No. We are to ALWAYS be studying."

"Wow." Drew mused. "That sucks."

* * *

Lyra sat down on Ben and Rook's couch with her face in two of her hands. She wasn't crying, and she wasn't really sad, but she was extremely stressed and just didn't feel like getting up. She had been sitting on the couch like this for almost an hour, now. Rook sat next to her on one side while Ben sat on the other side. Each tried to comfort her.

"We can help you look for other inns ..." Ben offered.

Lyra let out a pained and shuttered sigh. "No, no ... it isn't that at all, you see. It's just ... no matter how hard I try, I can't keep my children safe. No matter how hard I try ..."

And that was when she suddenly felt tears come to her eyes as she gave a silent sob. Rook placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your children are safe here, Lyra. We can promise you that." Rook assured her.

"No. You don't understand." Lyra growled through her emotions as she lifted her head from her hands to look at Rook. "Ever since they were born, they were always hated. I have ALWAYS been by their sides to protect them. But now, things have changed. Myra still acts as if she is a child, and she often talks about how she would move to Earth in a heartbeat. Cian is so grown up. He doesn't even need me anymore. Or at least he thinks so, but I know that he needs me. They both do."

Rook just nodded. "You are their mother. They will always need you."

Lyra sighed, looking towards the ground. "You don't know how right you are, Rook."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Ben shifted around on the couch seat, trying to think of something to say. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Are ... are you just looking for a place for Cian and Myra to stay?" he asked.

Lyra looked up at Ben with blood-shot eyes and a blank expression. "Well, yes, but there's more then that. I need a PLAN. Back at home, they had studies, and they had people to mentor them."

"You mean like school?" Ben asked.

"School ... yes. That's what I mean. I doubt that there is any private teachers or tutors around here, though."

Ben chuckled. "Well, the best you'll get for Cian and Myra is public school."

Lyra seemed to suddenly flinch. She looked at Ben with complete seriousness. "Public ... school? Does Drew go to public school? But ... isn't public school for the commons and poor people?"

Both Rook and Ben laughed.

"No." Ben answered. "Public school is for EVERYONE. I mean, just look at Astrid. She's a princess, but she goes there. And as far as I know, she enjoys going to public school."

Lyra grinned, thinking. "Right, right. I forgot. Astrid IS a princess, isn't she?"

Rook gave a strange expression. "Signing Cian and Myra up for Bellwood's public school could take a while. There's paper work that needs to be filled out and forums that Lyra would need to sign ..."

Ben rolled his eyes, grinning. "Yeah, but it'll set the twins for education. Now, all they need is a place to stay."

Lyra looked up with hope at finally getting some place in their planning. "Um ... they need a guardian. That could be a problem ..."

"Not really." Rook muttered.

Both Ben and Lyra looked over at Rook in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

Rook scratched his chin, looking off into space. "You could always just ask the Plumbers for assistance with this. After all, you're the queen of Ferno, and the twins are royalty."

Lyra perked up. "You think they'll help?"

Rook shrugged. "Why not?"

Ben thought about this for a moment. "Actually ... that could work."

* * *

Later that day, Ben and Rook had managed to get to Plumber HQ and met up with Max Tennyson there. Over the years, Max had aged, but was the same old Max. Just like always, he would be willing to jump into battle.

When he saw the three approaching him, he was a little surprised. "Hello, Rook, Ben. Are you going to tell me who your friend is?"

Lyra huffed, as if she thought she was a celebrity all around the universe. Perhaps not.

"This is Lyra. Queen Lyra." Rook introduced their friend.

Lyra did a small bow as a sign of respect. "It is an honor to meet you, Magister Tennyson. And yes, as Rook says, I am Lyra, queen of the planet Ferno. Or, at least, half of Ferno."

"It's an honor to meet you, as well." Max returned. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I came asking for a favor." Lyra said, getting to the point.

"A favor?" Max mused.

Lyra nodded. "Yes. I have come to your planet looking to only protect my children, Myra and Cian. I must return to my planet as soon as I can, seeing that we are currently at war, but am here to settle in my children and make sure that they are truly safe here on Earth."

Max nodded. "I understand. And I can assure you that your children will be safe here on Earth."

Lyra just shook her head sadly, sighing. "I'm not entirely sure of that, sir. They are royal blood, and they are in danger as long as this war continues. As sick as it may sound, others will seek them out, wanting to hurt them, or even turn them into slaves of war. Even while here on Earth. Sir, I'm not asking for the Plumber's protection for my children. I'm asking just for a chance."

* * *

Lyra ended up getting more then just a chance for her children. She got homing, education, and most importantly, she got protection. She got even more then she could ever ask for.

It hadn't taken the Plumbers long for them to find a place in Undertown where the twins could stay when they were ready to move in. Which would be by the following Monday. Exactly a week later.

As for education, Cian and Myra were going to be going to the same school as Drew, Astrid, and Smoke were going to. Which was the Bellwood public school. They would also be starting school next Monday.

And although the Plumbers said that they wouldn't tell the twins that they were going to be watching over them, they would be secretly protecting them. They would watch every time a space craft came into the Earth atmosphere and check reference it to make sure that it wasn't anyone from the same area as the planet Ferno.

Lyra couldn't be happier, but yet she couldn't be any more frightened.

* * *

_I finished this chapter a little early, but I just wanted to get this one done, seeing that it jumps into the next chapter, where you get to have all the characters together._

_A new character comes into the next chapter, and they are going to be a pretty unlikeable character. They are going to be Cian and Myra's legal guardian and watch over the two, or at least make it seem that way._

_And yes, Drew has a cat. Her name is Kitten. I was going to add her a LONG time ago, but I just didn't feel like doing it until now. And it seemed like the perfect moment to do so._

_Reference(s):_  
_Marley and Me_

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_  
_OC Children (c) Red Wolf Productions_  
_Fan Fiction (c) Red Wolf Productions_


	7. Change

Chapter 7 - Change

Cian was known to be a serious person, although he knew that others considered to be extremely 'creepy'. Truth was, Cian wasn't even sure what 'creepy' was meant to mean. He didn't mind this, though. But he REALLY didn't like was the fact that he would often slip away from his newly developed way of speaking.

As everyone now knew, Cian talked as if he was some wise elder, as if he were serious at all moments. He wasn't the same Cian, anymore. The new Cian was serious and stern, even aggressive. He believed that he would do ANYTHING for his kingdom and people, making a powerful leader one day. As a result of such thoughts, Cian knew that he sometimes would get wrapped up in his own perfections. He would shove aside his mother and sister and spend more time with the ministers and warriors. Cian would seek to become wise with the knowledge of the ministers and become skilled with the moves of the warriors.

Cian sort of felt bad about holding all this knowledge to himself and not letting his sister in on everything he was learning, but deep down he knew that all his sister was interested in was learning how to fight with a good sword. Well, Cian had to admit that his old self had been the same. He just hadn't been as willing to learn how to fight as Myra had been.

The old Cian had been MUCH different. In his past years, Cian had been shy and quiet, never saying a word and always staying by his mother's side. He would listen to her words carefully and listen to her stories. Every story she told were children's stories, really. Cian couldn't ever think of wanting to be told them, now. They were so childish and naïve that Cian couldn't remember why he had ever liked them in the first place.

When Cian had been little, he had always been one to whisper things mostly to himself. He was silent, but not unheard. Just like an annoying child, Cian would be the one to point out the smallest of things.

"The sun is setting ..."

"The cattle are hungry, Mama ..."

"The ground has two cracks ..."

Now, Cian would only say something if it was wise and indeed needed. He knew when he was to speak, and when he was to remain silent and still. Only now, Cian wasn't shy and he wasn't afraid to stand up for himself and those he loved.

However, something that had never changed about Cian was his love for books. Ever since he had been little, Cian had been fascinated by the things. Since he started learning to read at a young age, he was at a much higher reading level then the other children. Even now, Cian read thicker books and would sit for hours just reading a good book.

As Cian started loving books more and more and started liking his mother's tales even less, he had asked his mother to read his books to him. Sadly, Cian had been a higher level of reading then his mother was, even when Cian was only ten years old. Cian was frustrated by this at first, and Lyra was embarrassed, but Cian didn't mind much. In fact, he had even helped his mother with her reading.

It was considered a shame to have a ten year old prince teaching a twenty year old queen-to-be how to read, but neither minded. Both had enjoyed the time spent together.

However, as time went on and Cian got older, he had stopped reading to his mother and she had stopped reading to him. That had been around the time when Cian started standing on his own. No longer did he stand beside his mother all the time. Now, he was starting to follow his sister around more, along with a book under his arm.

Cian had grown even closer to his sister at this time. Sure, Lyra was slightly saddened that her son was favoring Myra more then her, but she was just happy to see her two children growing closer together.

That had lasted for a while. After a few years, though, Cian had started to change. Not only in physical appearance, but in EVERYTHING. That had been when he started seeing the elders, ministers, and warriors. He spent more time with the people of the palaces and castles then with his mother and sister. Now, he was learning how to be a well-trained prince.

Myra had been extremely irritated by this, but Lyra couldn't be happier to have a roll model prince as a son.

Anyone that visited the kingdom and met Cian would say that he was strong, smart, and fearless. Truthfully, they would be mostly right. Cian was strong both physically and mentally, and he was the smartest person you would ever meet, but he wasn't exactly fearless. Cian was thought to not be afraid of ANYTHING, but Cian knew of one thing.

Change.

Cian was absolutely terrified of change. Strange, though, considering that Cian had undergone so much change himself. Some of the change had been for the worse, though.

Over the years, as Cian matured, his mother looked at his differently. She would sent his side glances and give him weak smiles. She would say the same thing to him she ways did, the same thing that made Cian pickle with anger, but he just never showed it.

"Oh, you're getting so tall and handsome." his mother would coo. "You're looking more and more like your father by the day ..."

Cian hated this. He hated being compared to someone he had never met, let alone seen. Cian often would look at himself in the mirror. If his mother was right, if his father did indeed look like himself, then perhaps Cian could get a general picture of him. Cian would just simply look into the mirror and see his tall, pale figure. Cian wasn't exactly the most well-built person, though. Had his father been skinny like himself? Cian couldn't ever be sure. He would torture himself just thinking about small details.

Perhaps his mother was wrong, though. Perhaps his father didn't look like him, and perhaps his mother was just looking at the last male she had in her life and thinking of the past. Cian thought of this when he saw Drew, for example. Drew was taller then Cian and more well-built. He wasn't as skinny and slender as Cian. And it wasn't just Drew, though. Cian would just take a look at Smoke and see his figure. If his father wasn't slender and skinny, or well-built and tall, then perhaps he was more like Smoke.

Smoke was about as tall as Drew, but he wasn't anywhere near as well-built. Smoke was more 'soft' and 'plush' looking. On Ferno, Smoke would be considered a suitable male for snuggling and having as a pillow, but Cian brushed that thought aside, thinking that with all of Smoke's quills he wouldn't be all that soft or plush. Plus, Smoke was MUCH heavier and stalky then Drew. He was more heavy set and rough looking.

Cian sometimes thought that perhaps his father was something like Drew or Smoke. His mother may have refered to Cian as something like his father, but Cian would deep down think that he was NOTHING like his father. He had never seen his father, and his mother never really talked about him, but Cian knew that there was just something that set him and his father apart.

The last thing that Cian ever knew or was able to see of his father was not just himself, but Zed. When Cian was little, he had been terrified of dogs. Whereas Drew was scared from time to time and mostly was just irritated by them, Cian had been so frightened that if he heard a simple bark, he would go crying to his mother. However, as Cian got older, he came to learn that dogs weren't bad at all. In fact, he came to like them much more then Drew did.

Anyway, when Cian had been small, he had seen Kevin's dog, Zed. Seeing the purple, alien dog made Cian scream in fright and run to his mother. However, something about Cian sparked an interest in the mutt, and made her sprint towards Cian, her bobbed tail shaking with delight. Not knowing that the dog was merely excited for some reason and not meaning to hurt him, Cian had climbed onto his mother's shoulders and started screaming while crying.

Cian really did hate dogs.

Kevin at the time had just chuckled and grabbed Zed by her chained collar. The dog whimpered in protest and wanted to get a closer look at the small boy. Something about him just made her want to sniff him and pick out his scent.

Cian didn't see Zed again until he returned to Earth with his family a year later. By then, he was just starting to get over his fear of dogs and had just clung to his mother's leg with fright when the dog ran back up to him, wanting to sniff and nudge him. The dog had drawn in Cian's scent and had nuzzled his face. Cian had tried not to cry and remained perfectly still.

Once he saw that the dog was having a grand ol' time sniffing and nudging him, Cian gave out a giggle once the dog's wet nose touched Cian's cheek. Cian had still been terrified of dogs, but he seemed content with Zed.

It had only been on the trip back home to Ferno that his mother had told Cian the truth. Cian had listened intently, his eyes wide in wonder. His sister had been with him, but only Cian seemed interested in the fact that Kevin's dog was once their father's.

Cian made a point to visit Zed every time he visited Earth. He would often just wait until he and the gang would go over to Smoke's house, so that way he would be in the house and could see the old dog. Nevertheless, once Cian stepped foot in the house, the dog would instantly pick up Cian's scent and sprint over towards him, wiggling with delight.

Cian wasn't sure why seeing the old dog bright him delight. After all, she was just a dog. Sure, he had known her for years and had come to love her, but why had he come to love the dog in the first place? Cian knew it had to do with the fact that she had at one point been his father's, but Cian never told himself that. He wouldn't want to believe that Zed was all that was left of his father.

* * *

Mrs. Carol stood outside the apartment doorway as if she had seen a ghost. Her face went pale and her eyes shifted from side to side, first to Cian, then back to Myra, but then back to Cian. She made a point of scanning them over before letting them in.

As Cian and Myra walked into their new 'home', Mrs. Carol never took her eyes off Cian. Cian could feel her hot gaze pinned on him, but he didn't turn back around, nor did he say a word. Normally, Cian would feel the gaze and would snap back around, holding a stare down until he made his point that he was more superior, but this was Mrs. Carol. He and his sister needed her assistance. No matter how rude she seemed, Cian would allow himself to no longer be a prince once he stepped into her household.

In fact, that had been first on the agenda.

Mrs. Carol slammed the apartment door shut, seeming to suddenly become angry. Both Cian and Myra turned towards her, seeing the old woman's face turn sour and her eyes narrow.

"First off," she growled. "This is MY home. This is MY space. And it is MY choice to let you two children stay here. Understand?"

Although Cian was trying not to seem rude or show disrespect towards Mrs. Carol, he couldn't help but giving a snort. He was a prince, and his sister was a princess, who was this old woman to say they were just children living in her space?

Mrs. Carol shot Cian a nasty look, but continued. "Secondly, as long as you step FOOT into MY home, you are no longer 'royalty'."

Even Myra seemed to flinch at this. She scooted closer to her brother and stepped slightly behind him, as if seeking protection. Cian just narrowed his eyes at the old woman, but said nothing.

"You will follow the rules, and you will not back talk me or you WILL be punished." the old woman snarled.

Cian glanced over the old woman, slightly puzzled. She seemed human, but yet she was living in Undertown. Yet, looking into her one electric blue eye and one dark red eye, he began to think that she was in the right place. She was hunched over and used a cane to walk. Her voice was ridged and snapped. She had a mean look in her eyes.

"No pets." she said plainly. "If I so much as see a single animal in this apartment, you both will instantly be evicted."

Cian knew she was speaking as both of them in a whole, but he stared directly at him as she said these words. Cian couldn't help but prickling.

"You both will be sleeping in the back room, beside the pantry." Mrs. Carol muttered as she turned away, walking out the front door. She turned back around to the twins, narrowing her eyes. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

Cian and Myra were left alone in the middle of the small living room. This apartment as much smaller then Ben and Rook's. And it wasn't clean in any way, as if Mrs. Carol liked keeping the place damp and dark. Cobwebs hung all over the place and dust sat on the counters in the kitchen.

Myra crinkled her nose as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, but saw that it was covered in cobwebs, as well. Nothing was inside.

"This sucks." Myra growled, slamming the door shut.

Not hearing anything from her brother, Myra turned and looked back, but saw that Cian was still standing where he had been. He looked around the ceiling and at the floorboards, his mind trailing some place else. She then remembered how much Cian hated and feared change. Coming back to Earth, leaving home, and living in this run down apartment was a drastic change.

Myra felt sympathy for her brother. She walked into the living room and looked at her brother for a second, thinking of something to say, but once she opened her mouth Cian spoke.

"I'm leaving." he mumbled.

Myra blinked in surprise. Leaving? What did he mean? Was he running away?

As if reading his sister's mind, Cian just sighed. "I'll be out for a while."

Myra just blinked once more before nodding. "Um ... alright."

Once Cian had left, Myra just released a heavy sigh, as if feeling a strong weight on her shoulders. She pulled out a wooden chair that sat in the corner of the room and sat down, thinking to herself. She hated this apartment, too, but not enough to complain too much.

Truth was, Myra felt bad for her brother. Cian was known to be chill and keep calm, but Myra had seen times when he would loose what cool he had and would break out in screams and shouts. This was the side of Cian that Myra was deeply afraid of. It was silly to think that Myra was afraid of her smaller brother. After all, Myra had been older by five minutes, and she had been the bigger twin.

Great things were expected from Myra. She had been the one who was adventurous and would be willing to learn how to fight with a sword, but as time went on, Cian had changed. He went from being the frightened little boy who only read books and hid in the corner to being the strong and powerful prince who bought slaves, trained with warriors, spoke with ministers and elders, and was fluent in speaking wisely.

However, that wasn't the change that scared Myra. It was the new side of him that would rarely show, but would send chills down her spine. It was when Cian was truly angry, or at just a completely random moment, when Cian would go into this strange new state. His eyes would blaze with anger and he would grip his hands into fists. His fangs would bare out as he yelled and screamed at the other.

When this happened, Myra no longer saw her little, fragile brother. She saw someone else. She saw someone that she had never met or seen before, but someone she knew was there. Once their mother had seen it, too. Once, when Cian had been going into one of these fits, he had been screaming at a slave.

And normally, that was all that Cian did. He yelled and screamed, and stood tall. Just the sight would make anyone fear for their lives. But this time around had been different. Myra and her mother had been walking together, speaking of when they could start the next training session, when they heard the yelling.

Myra had ducked around the corner and peered over the side, hearing her brother's voice, but not believing that he could be so angry.

"You STUPID slave!" Cian had snarled, throwing a kettle at him. "You can't make tea with tainted water! How obtuse can you be?!"

Once the kettle bounced off the ground and water splashed up, burning the slave, Myra shrunk back. She had never seen her brother so angry, let alone throwing something at one of his slaves. She felt her mother pressing beside her.

'Good.' Myra had thought. 'Now she can stop Cian.'

But Lyra hadn't moved. She just stared blankly at her son as he picked up a stick beside the royal stove. Myra's heart sank once she saw him walk closer to the slave with the stick. She no longer saw her brother, then. She saw someone much colder, and much more dangerous.

Before Myra could even think or move, Cian brought down the stick on the slave's shoulders, bringing the slave down to the ground. The slave was paralyzed with fear, but had enough sensibility to cry out in pain and fright. Before the slave could act on forgiveness, Cian brought the stick back down, this time on the slave's head.

There was a terrible cracking sound. And for a moment, Myra was terrified that her brother had killed the slave, but she saw the slave, who's head was now blooded, crawled on his hands and knees towards his master.

"Please, Your Graciousness," the slave begged. "Please forgive me for my sins. I promise I won't do it again ..."

Cian wasn't there anymore, though. He was someone else, now. His eyes burned with anger as he held the stick high in the air, ready to bring down another crack.

All Myra could remember was seeing the slave's frightened eyes, her mother's pale, terrified face, and the sound of the wood breaking on bones.

* * *

"Miss, please calm down." one of the magisters said to the old woman who had entered the HQ base. "Someone will contact you later about the situation if you -"

"NO!" the impatient woman screamed, her eyes blazing. "I must speak of this matter NOW!"

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

The woman, who was called Mrs. Carol, turned and saw Max Tennyson walking up beside the other magister. She scowled, pointing a slim finger at him. "YOU!"

"What?" Max blinked in confusion.

"You didn't tell me about them!" she screamed. "I agreed to housing two royal children, not a demon's spawn!"

Max then seemed to understand. His expression softened. "Please, Mrs. Carol, they are decent children. Myra can help around the house. She cooks, cleans -"

"Nonsense." Mrs. Carol huffed. "Why would my home need CLEANING? It's perfect the way it is."

Max chuckled, remembering how Eves liked to have their den, or home, dark and dusted. She was indeed an old bat, but no one would say that aloud. "Well, Cian is-"

"Just like his father!" Mrs. Carol snarled. "I will NOT have that criminal's offspring in MY home! Those deviants ... those ruffians ... those ..."

"Children." Max finished for her. "They are CHILDREN. Royal children, at that. And remember, Ms., you are providing them with a roof over their heads and a place to sleep. Nothing more."

Mrs. Carol snorted. She knew she wouldn't be feeding those children anytime soon. After all, she only ate what she found in Bellwood's forest on the full moon. And she would only need to eat once a month, so she didn't need to worry about eating any other time.

"Fine ..." she growled. "Just know this: if he so much as gets in trouble with the police or makes a fuss with the neighbors, they're OUT."

Max nodded, understanding. "Yes, I understand. Thank you."

* * *

_This chapter was sort of an intermission. I just wanted to do something with either Cian or Smoke, and Cian was what I chose. I'll do something with Smoke, though. Well, sort of. The chapter with Smoke will actually be based around Argit and Smoke's real mom. I'm planning on naming her Silver. It'll be the first chapter that starts out happy and ends sad._

_Anyway, you get to see Mrs. Carol. She's an Eve, which is a fiction creature I created myself. She is just in her human form._

_And even though Cian is Drew and everyone else's friend, he is also slightly out of it. He's a strange character._

_You kind of get a picture of what the difference is between the three main guys, which would be Drew, Smoke, and Cian. Drew is like his parents, tall and well-built. Smoke is soft and plush looking, he is heavier then Drew, though. And Cian is the smallest. He is tall and skinny, but not as tall as Drew or Smoke._

_Considering the guys were compared in this chapter, I might make the next chapter about Myra and Astrid, but I'm not sure, yet. I need to decide._

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_  
_OC Children (c) Red Wolf Productions_  
_Fan Fiction (c) Red Wolf Productions_


	8. Blame It On The Rain

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language.**

Chapter 8 – Blame It On The Rain

Smoke and Astrid were considered to not be as close as friends as they had once been, but that wasn't really true. Although they didn't really show it, the two had grown close as the years went by and they remained friends. Their relationship would have been considered more of a brother-sister relationship, seeing that both of them were only children.

Smoke had gone over to Astrid's house that next day to get some help with his studying. Spring break was almost over and he still needed help with his algebra. He just didn't seem to be that great at math, but he didn't really want to ask his mom for help. She would just make things more complicated.

"Wait." Smoke said, stopping Astrid from her explaining. "So, how do you get X on one side if it's already on both?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you, Smokey." Astrid sighed.

"Hm ... I don't mean to sound rude to myself," Smoke started. "But could you try to 'dumb things down'?"

Astrid just smiled, nodding. "I'll try."

The two had studied relentlessly for hours at a time, only taking breaks every now and again. Smoke had been so tired by the end that he had just crashed on Astrid's couch. Astrid had called Gwen and told her that Smoke was going to stay over at her house for the night. Gwen had been fine with it; she always was.

Smoke had slept in the next day for surprisingly long. Astrid always woke up bright and early, so when she saw Smoke still sleeping in at ten in the morning, she had been a little concerned. Her dad had asked if they should wake him up, but Astrid shook her head and said that he was fine where he was.

Around eleven was when Smoke finally woke up. He was sore and cramped from sleeping on the couch and all the over studying he had done the day before made him wake up with a headache. He just grumbled to himself as he fixed his fur and quills, not wanting to look like a complete bum. Smoke had then wanted to leave and go home to see his mother and let her know that he was alright, but he didn't want to leave without telling Astrid. He had gotten up from the couch and walked down the hall to look for her.

Surprisingly, Astrid's bedroom door was open. Smoke felt a little nosey stepping into her room, but he didn't know how else to enter a room with the door wide open. "Astrid, are you -"

Smoke cut himself short once he saw Astrid standing in front of her mirror with only her undergarments on. Smoke took a quick step back, turning his face away bashfully.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I should have knocked ..."

"Maybe I could be prettier ..." Astrid whispered, half to herself.

"Hm?" Smoke mused, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe if I lost some weight ... dyed my hair ..." Astrid muttered, making Smoke suddenly feel worried about his friend.

"Well ... you can do whatever you think is best, but I'm not your dad, so ..." Smoke muttered, not exactly sure what to say. He just started turning and walking away from her doorway. "I just wanted to say that I'm leaving."

"Bye ..." Astrid whispered, not even looking at Smoke.

Smoke gave her one last worried glance before walking back down the hallway, but then he stopped himself and turned back towards her room. When he came back to the doorway, he saw that Astrid was sitting in front of her mirror, hugging her knees to her thin chest.

"Look," Smoke started. "You don't have to change yourself for anyone else, alright?"

"Thanks." Astrid sighed.

"Yeah ... I'm just leaving now." Smoke sighed, leaving for good this time.

* * *

Drew had felt like calling Astrid or having her over, but he knew that she had been studying with Smoke instead. Plus, Drew had been up to his neck in Brooke calling him for the past couple days. They would text and call each other from time to time. Drew secretly liked Brooke, but he wasn't sure if she had felt the same way or not. But that morning he had been texting her and something seemed to finally click.

Brooke: Hey. :D

Drew: Sup?

Brooke: Nothing much. I was just thinking of you ...

Drew: Ha, a lot of people think of me. Not to brag or anything.

Brooke: :3 Get it? Cause you're a kitty cat?

Drew: I am not!

Brooke: LOL, you totally are! Your a cute little kitten!

Drew: *you're

Brooke: Pfff, whatever. You're still a little kitty. :3

Drew: Whatever. Anyway, what are you up to tonight?

Brooke: Hm? Nothing. Why? Are you asking me out?

Drew: Well ... fuck.

Brooke: Ha!

Drew: How is that funny? I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang.

Brooke: Whatever, man. I just think it's cute how you trip over yourself.

Drew: I don't trip over myself.

Brooke: Yes, you do.

Drew: Name one time I've EVER done anything like tripping over myself.

Brooke: You were just doing it now when you tried to ask me out. :)

Drew: I wasn't tripping.

Brooke: So you admit to asking me out?

Drew: ...

Brooke: I think I've made my point.

Drew: Whatever. Do you want to or not?

Brooke: Yes!

Drew: Wow. Excited much?

Brooke: Well, yes. I've been waiting FOREVER for you to ask me out. :D

Drew: What? Really?

Brooke: Yeah. :(

Drew: Sorry! I didn't know!

Brooke: Well, I was giving off a lot of hints and stuff. But it's all cool. :)

Drew: Really? Well, again, sorry. :(

Brooke: It's fine. Anyway, if this really is a 'date', then what are we doing?

Drew: Hm ... I'm not too sure. I was just thinking about going up to the peak for a while, but I guess that's kind of lame ... :/

Brooke: No! It's perfect. :)

Drew: Alright. I guess I'll just drop by your house at 8.

Brooke: Cool. How long are we staying there?

Drew: I'll just drive you back home whenever you want.

Brooke: Even in the morning? :o

Drew: Sure, if your family is fine with it. Sometimes I fall asleep up there, anyway.

Brooke: Sweet!

Drew: So ... just to be clear, none of your friends are coming?

Brooke: Yeah ... same with you?

Drew: Yeah. I was just making sure since last time I tried talking to you one of your friends ran up from behind and smacked my ass. :/

Brooke: Oh, God. Don't remind me ...

Drew: Ugh, I've got to go. My dad is nagging me about homework I need to finish.

Brooke: That's Ben, right ...?

Drew: Yes. My dad is Ben and my pa or pop is Rook.

Brooke: Oh, okay. Bye, kitty. See you later! :3

Drew: :3

Brooke: 3

Drew didn't know what to reply after that, so he just tucked his phone away in his jeans and walked into his room to find his backpack with his homework in it. He wasn't sure how to do his math, and he was considering calling Astrid. He thought that perhaps he would try and have a whack at his homework before calling Astrid for help.

However, after a few attempts, Drew had suddenly sparked and realized that he knew everything. He was always just too lazy to do his work in class, thinking that he didn't really know it. Feeling excited for no reason, Drew decided on texting Astrid about his sudden realization.

Drew: Hey, hey!

Astrid: Sup? :)

Drew: Nothing much. I was doing my homework and was considering calling you for help. But I started doing it and realized that I already know all this stuff! :D

Astrid: Ha, see? I knew you could do it!

Drew: Ha, yeah. Anyway, how was Smoke?

Astrid: Hm ... he still needs some help, but he knows a lot more then he did before he came over for help. :)

Drew: Cool beans. I just finished, so now I have nothing to do for the rest of the day.

Astrid: Neither do I, but I need to help my dad with shopping. :/

Drew: WALMART?!

Astrid: Ha, no. Sadly, we're going to Target.

Drew: Your going 'big' shopping, again?

Astrid: *you're

Drew: Ha, the irony. :)

Astrid: And yes, we are going big shopping. And what irony?

Drew: Oh, nothing. I was just reminded of something stupid.

Astrid: Well, congratulations on your math stuff. I've got to go finish some stuff before we leave shopping. I'll talk to you later! :)

Drew: Bye. :)

Astrid stared at her phone for a few seconds. Her thumbs had moved across the keyboard of her phone so in the send box she had '3', but then she sighed to herself and erased the text so she didn't send it. She just turned off her phone and threw it aside on her carpet ground. She was still sitting on the ground in her undergarments and staring at her own reflection.

Reaching over to her cosmetic bag that was on the ground beside her, Astrid pulled out what looked to be some red lipstick. Astrid didn't even know why she had this stuff. She hated wearing lipstick and thought that it was pointless to wear make-up. Yet, Astrid couldn't help but thinking that Brooke wore make-up all the time, and sometimes wore red or pink lipstick. Astrid pulled off the cap to the lipstick and hovered the stick over her lips. She thought for a second, but then sighed as she pulled it away. She still couldn't bring herself to putting on foul tasting lip stick.

Instead, Astrid stared at her reflection for a moment longer before using her red lipstick to draw a heart on the mirror's surface. In the center of the heart she wrote 'A + D'. She considered going into her bathroom and looking for a cloth to wipe the foul stuff off her clean mirror, but she couldn't help but feeling that she needed to leave it there. Just looking at the red heart made her heart flutter for a moment, but then was replaced by a heavy, sad feeling.

* * *

"You, got me caught in all this mess.

I guess, we can blame it on the rain.

My pain is knowing I can't have you,

I can't have you.

"Tell me does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

And the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me and I crazy, or is this more then a crush?"

'Blame It On The Rain' ~ He Is We

* * *

_I'm writing this at one o'clock in the morning for reasons I don't know. I'm going to be quick since I'm about to pass out ..._

_I heard the song 'Blame It On The Rain' by He Is We about a few months ago and I instantly thought of Astrid and Drew. Months later, I'm writing the next chapter to this story at one in the morning and remembering what influence this song had on my writing. So, yeah ..._

_Ben 10 Omniverse (c) Cartoon Network_  
_OC Children (c) Red Wolf Productions_  
_Fan Fiction (c) Red Wolf Productions_


End file.
